You Say Goodbye, I Say Hello
by Kiss Pookie
Summary: What if Mimi was a stow away by way of Roger's trunk. Eventual RogerMimi. Chapter eight is now up, reviews are love. Pretty please ?
1. one

**Name :**Bri

**Title :** You Say Goodbye, I Say Hello

**Genre :** Romance/Drama/Humor

**Pairing :** Roger and Mimi

**Rating :** T to be safe.

**Summary :** _REPOST : formally "Snax"._ What if Mimi was a stowaway by way of Roger's car.

**Disclaimers :** I own nothing. I rent.

**Chapter One : Hideout**

Roger Davis arrived at his final destination in Santa Fe, New Mexico. The very place Angel could only dream to go and he was there. He felt empty without his guitar by his side, but he waited until he first saw a used car trade in dealership. He hadn't drove in the longest time, living in the city there wasn't much of a need for a car, it was a nice ride in the vacant highways of America, the mountain plains were beautiful yet bumpy, the sky plentiful of light blue cloudless color making an umbrella of the drive, a lovely relaxing landscape. Turning in made his spot in the rust colored dealership's rock torn parking lot making pop like sounds as he moved into an available parking spot. An older guy with a comb over who was prematurely balding as he was graying walked over to him as he got out of the soon to be sold car, "I got your call, Mr. Davis about the car. It's a beauty."

"Yeah. . What did I have to sign?" Roger asked him once he left the automobile.

He rushes to take his hand and shook it, "I'm Barry. Nice to meet you. .by the way. Let me get that clipboard with the form. .it's right in my office. I'll be right back." He turned around and walked away to the rusty building not that far away. Roger decided to pass the time to remove his stuff from his trunk. He saw a bump in the middle, uncovered it to see a sleeping Mimi. In shock he tapped her arm, and she slowly opened her eyes and started to sit up, smiling "Boo!"

Roger wasn't amused, he was scared. How could she hide out in his trunk like that for days at a time? She could've died was the fact that stood mostly in his head. All the while of this drive he thought she was safe and sound at home in her apartment and not in a trunk, not eating, not drinking not comfortable, but cluttered. How did she do it? He couldn't even look at her for the first few moments, but then he did finally look at her and her smile faded, "Mimi! How? How could you do this. . Just hide in a trunk like that. . Are you okay or something? Do you know how stupid that is? Why, why would you do a stupid thing like that?"

Mimi went from a frowning fading smile to a scowl, she braved two days in a trunk so he can call her stupid? She was clearly hurt, embarrassed she looked down, "Aren't you happy to see me? At all?"

"Not right now, no." He told her sounding convincing and cold with a light shrug, "In fact, I went here to get away from you."

Inside Mimi couldn't breathe, she wanted to cry but she knew it'd make her seem weak. Already, he made her feel reduced to the size of a pea. Seemingly nothing she could say could change what he was feeling right now. She had really screwed up this time, royally and with that thought, letting out a sigh before a pause speaking softly still just as determined as before, "You don't really mean that. . "

He shook his head angrily and exasperated, "Right now I do." He coldly replied adding, "So you know, there's no way in hell, I'm driving all the way back now. What a time we'll have." Rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms.

She hopped out of the trunk taking her slouchy bag over her wrist, attempting to remain in positive thoughts, "I have eight dollars if that gets us anywhere."

"Yeah we'll get everywhere and more with 8 dollars. . " He exclaimed sarcastically, "Great." Trying hard not to yell, biting his lip scuffing his boots on the asphalt.

"I was just trying to help, that's all . . " , she said with her voice slightly breaking.

Just then the car dealer returned with the clipboard and a pen for Roger to sign the form, "I'm back, Mr. Davis. You just sign your name here, and the year of the car and the make or model, if you don't know it leave it blank." He paused as Roger finished that first set of orders, "Fill out anything else you need, like place where you bought the car, that it is not a sedan because it only has two doors per side and that's it - sign once more here, and the rest is for me. Thank-you, it was a pleasure doing business with you." Mimi watched Roger shook hands to finalize the deal with Barry. There was no turning back now, she supposed, Santa Fe was to be their new home. She wondered why out of everywhere in America he'd pick here but it is far from the coast, warm all year around and absolutely no familiar faces except well, herself.

Roger nodded, his hands in his pockets as he began walking away from Mimi barely acknowledging her. Almost like he would have left her there, she didn't see him walking from her. Mimi picked up her pace so she could catch up with him, she wanted to spend time with the only person she had ever cared for more than herself, and it really showed because she was starting to love herself. She put down her needle, and coming here was to be her new start as well, away from the drugs. She loved him and herself enough to quit, for good. She didn't want to go through the pain of rehab, or stay in New York alone where the temptations lurked every which way. He didn't want to be around her right now, she'd done something so stupid as to risk her life to come and see him, when he just wanted time away. He wished he hadn't said that he went there to get away from Mimi, per say but he wanted to make her see his side of the situation; after all he was still hurt. She followed him like a shadow and he could sense her behind him. "Let's go pick up some food from the store," His tone was still harsh and cold towards her, but his paced slowed and soon they were walking side by side as if to say, _If I'm going to have to be stranded here with her, I may as well have us somewhat civil_.

- x -

Finally, they walked down an aisle stocked with chips, and snacks of all kinds. "Here," He put his hand over hers and then began walking towards the door, leaving a handful of crumpled dollar bills with Mimi, "Buy what you want. I have to get something."

She didn't want his money or charity, but she said nothing. She felt the harshness in each time he spoke, escalating effects of his anger including feet stamping and muttering to himself were evident clues. She knew well what she did was stupid, but he didn't need to remind her, give her the silent treatment and make her feel guilty. She loved him and that was all that mattered, she knew he could find that if he looked deep inside, right now he doesn't see that and it's beyond obvious. She had always looked up to him in the past, he was very independent and Mimi had always been dependant on things, she needed him to depend on as much as she didn't admit it - she was needy. She didn't know where to go without him as they walked to the station. She didn't want to be left alone, she knew if she made a complaint or would breathe a word about it, he'd get angry. She didn't want him any more angrier than he already was, "Okay then, thank-you." she whispered. Closing her hand and eyeing her favorite snack of them all, cheese curls. Sure she liked potato chips but she loved cheese curls, she got two bags of cheese curls and one of potato chips. She didn't want to spend too much of Roger's money, she felt bad even buying three bags. She made her way to the check-out line and paid for her snacks, putting the remaining away for whenever Roger would return after buying his, 'oh so important something', she waited in front of the store once she was rung up and leaned against the brick wall near the exit of the market. She tore open the first bag of cheese curls and popped one in her mouth.

Roger came out of the store with a large guitar in a case in a paper bag, he knew Mimi would ask what's in the bag, so he thought what was the point in hiding the guitar? The bell rang as the door opened and then closed behind him gaining Mimi's attention against the wall as she snacked on cheese curls looking at a trashed news paper that had been by her feet, "Hey. What do you have there?"

He grunted turning around glaring at her, "If you must know. ." he started as he removed the guitar case from the large bag. It may've looked worn but the guitar inside was mint condition as he opened the case and touched the strings that made a light melody-filled hum.

"You must be happy now. It's lovely. "Mimi smiled, "I like musicians too, you know?" touching some familiar looking cords her father used to play when she was young to her to get her to fall asleep.

"What are you humming?" he asked holding the guitar still opened in it's case that Mimi was still touching.

She snapped out of her thoughts quickly and gave Roger a look, as she stopped humming, "A lullaby my dad used to play for me when I was a baby, I still remember it."

"What happened to your dad?"

"He was in an accident, let's just say he didn't make it. Ever since I was on the run until I wound up at the loft." She told him leaning back on the wall crossing her arms with her cheese curls, "I tried to avoid the system."

"I'm sorry. ", he said still short and cross, in actuality he wanted to sound more soft but at the same time he was persistent to continue to harp on his angry demeanor. After all, he knew it was hard to loose someone he loved. He loved April, at least he thought he loved her but he knew he had lost her long before her death. Even before her death he couldn't explain they were loosing each other, but he had always thought of her as his first love. He didn't want to be told the two words he told Mimi, but he truly meant them, he was sorry he had no idea Mimi didn't have anyone in the world that could point her right from wrong, perhaps it's why she lives alone, perhaps he saw the way Mimi was reminded of her dad when they held hands on that cold yet at the same time warm with love Christmas Eve the year before. And it hit him then and there how Mimi needed him, he knew that her father would want someone to care for his daughter because he knows he can't from above, "W-when did it happen?"

"Uh, when I was fifteen. First day of school for my freshman year my dad woke me up to take me to breakfast and take me to school on the Subway. My dad worked with tough and heavy equipment at some type of factory. My mom was a drug addict and who knew where she was. I hadn't seen her since I was three, forever as back as I can remember it was just me and dad. Every day, we'd go get breakfast, we rode the subway which was somehow fun and like usual he walked me to the school. As he left, he gave me a hug and that was the last time I ever saw him. His shift was at nine that morning. I come home to an empty house - as every school day I flipped on the TV to find breaking news about my dads job. . he dropped a piece in one of the machines causing it to break. . He jumped in to retrieve it and it sparked again. . . ". I couldn't work, I was fifteen and not even close to sixteen. So I picked up my things, and ran away."

"I had no idea. . " Roger felt a stab, not a strong one but one that kind of kicked him for being so insensitive.

"Didn't think so. You never even asked. You act like I'm ignorant because I choose to be, it's not that simple. I wasn't taught things for survival and hate being on my own. " she swallowed hard, toughing it out, forcing her self not to blow up over something small he did say that he was sorry he had no idea about her past, "You have it easy, I'll bet. Look, I'm sorry I hid in your trunk. I'm not the only one who had to get out of the city." She whispered in a low tone as she began to walk away from him, "I just needed to. . ."

"It's okay, I've calmed down. Now that you're here - we should really find a place to go." Roger eyed the newspaper hanging out of her purse, "Um. . Maybe there's some ads for near by places. ."

Mimi put the plastic bag around her wrist so she went to her bag to take out the paper, she opened it up and smiled, looking through the paper so he could grab it from her, "We're in luck."

He looked at the ads for awhile until he found one that was walking distance and cheap. He of course wasn't sure how long they were due to be there, but he wanted a place to live, "I found somewhere."


	2. two

**Chapter Two : Home Sweet Home**

Mimi leaned over beside Roger, peering at the ad he was eyeing. "Looks good," She smiled and stood flat footed again waiting for Roger to take the lead. She was glad he'd calmed down, and everything felt a lot better between them, as much as she'd hated the thought-she had considered hitching her way back. If he really didn't want her there, she knew staying and following him would bring her heart about as much pain as being away from him. Her eyes slowly looked up at him, and she smiled as they began walking down the street.

Roger after all, now didn't mind her tagging along. He knew he'd eventually get bored of being entirely alone throughout the entire time he was there - he believes he'll be there a little long. He heard Mimi smile as they walked down the hot sunny streets, "Here is the palace." with a slight grin on his face. The building in fact wasn't something you would smile about, it was grim, full overcrowded and old. But they needed a place to go, it made their loft look like the palace at Versailles.

Her smile turned a little crooked seeing the old place, but she was happy they'd found somewhere to stay, with a reasonable price. "Its nice." She said sweetly seeing Roger reach his hand over her shoulder and push open the door. Mimi's eyes scaled around the inside, observing the grungy walls until she caught sight of who she took to be the owner. Bald, middle-aged, the man sat-leaned back in a chair in front of a small television with a chicken wing in hand, the bucket at his side. A bell sat on the desk they approached with a small sign reading, 'Ring for service'.

Roger impatiently rang the bell seeing the owner not get up from his chicken and basket as he watched a small TV in the desk the baseball game it sounded like to him, "Hey. What'ya want?" the man asked as he dropped his half eaten wing in the large container and wiped his hands on his white already dirty tank top.

Roger looked over at Mimi and she got confused for a minute, then noticing he was wanting the paper she quickly pulled it out of her purse again and handed it to him. "Sorry," She whispered, feeling a little embarrassed that she'd spaced out while she was staring at Roger.

Roger laughed lightly and gave the man the paper, with the apartment circled in pen that they want to use, "We're here to inquire for this apartment circled. "

The man squinted his eyes as he took the paper from Roger's hand. He studied it, leaving Roger and Mimi standing in silence. They would look at each other, look away, then stare at the walls, before finally the man stood up making a grunting sound and made a motion for them to follow him. The roughly painted walls surrounded a series of doors, rusty doorknobs included. "Here we go." The man removed a full key chain from his back pocket and shoved one of the many dull, silver keys into the door. He struggled and a few curse words slipped here and there under his breath. Finally the door opened and the three of them walked inside.

It wasn't a pretty place but it would be a roof over their heads and it would be home. Mimi looked all around and smiled satisfied, it didn't look horrible they could buy something's in the future.

Roger's expression grew more approving as he saw the inside of the apartment. Sure, it was nothing special-in fact it might have been dirtier than the office they'd been in. But it was a place to stay while they were there, just Mimi and him, and that was enough to put a soft smile on his face. Roger looked at Mimi, he could see the satisfaction on her face and decided, this would be their home, "We'll take it."

Mimi gave Roger the rest of the money he lent her back at the convenience store and her eight dollars she earned in tips at work to help pay, "Here." she whispered in his ear on her tip toes being shorter by far.

Roger looked down in his hand finding a little over eight dollars. He looked at Mimi and wanted to give it back, but as his hand moved towards her-the money enclosed, she shook her head, motioning that she wouldn't take it. "Thanks," he whispered back and then pulled out his wallet to get the rest.

After he counted the money he handed it to the man, once again the money was counted then tucked away. "This takes care of three weeks." He slipped the key to the room off the key chain and placed it in Roger's hand.

After the man left Mimi looked at Roger as he looked around awkwardly. The door hung open as they stood a small distance apart. She didn't say a word as he just silently thought to himself. She hoped their time here was going to be good, she could never predict him, though, "So. ." she said hollowly her voice seemed to echo the room.

Roger grew tired of the empty room, the silence, "Let's go walk around." He turned towards the door and stopped, glancing back at her.

Mimi looked at Roger and smiled, "Sure. I wouldn't mind walking." He started out the door and Mimi followed shutting the door behind her, "Shouldn't we lock it?"

"Yeah" Roger's hand moved to the pocket of his leather jacket, the key appeared as he removed his hand and he stuck it in the lock. "All set," he said pulling the key out, putting it away and turning back to Mimi. He looked down and casually took Mimi's hand in his, then smiled as they exited the building.

She didn't pull her hand away as they walked, she smiled warmly and relieved that he didn't continue his mean streak from when she had first saw him when he found her in the trunk, "Yep. Have you ever been here before?"

He shrugged his shoulders as they continued down the street, "It was a long time ago." Warn away signs hung above the variety of stores along the sidewalk, "Don't even remember it too well."

She lightly smiled at Roger, "I've never been here at all. . I didn't even know what this place was until you mentioned it. . It seems quiet." She tells him as they continue holding hands and walking.

"It does.." He nodded noticing the lack of people on the streets. A few minutes passed and yet nothing had caught his eye, he felt a tug on his hand and saw Mimi had stopped. A guy standing in front of a small store stood beside her, "What's he want?" Roger leaned over whispering in her ear.

The guy looked handsome but the guy knew he was all that. It wasn't a good trait to have around, she looked at Roger uncomfortably as the guy asked Mimi, "Drink on me, new bar I just bought with friends. What brings you two good friends here in this great street?" Mimi hesitated and looked at Roger, she didn't want to get him mad. This was her hopeful shot at them being close again, and this guy could break it.

Roger's eyebrow raised at the man's comment, obviously he was after Mimi, good friends, Roger knew what this guy was after. He didn't answer, rather he just put his hand on the Mimi's back lightly pushing her towards the door as they walked inside.

Mimi turned her head around at Roger as they walked into the dim-lit bar. She smiled and sat next to her in the stools, "Is he obvious or what?"

"Most definitely hitting on you," He laughed and shook his head.

"Who knows why, I'm not all that."

"That's not true," Roger put his hand over hers, "You're. . wonderful.." A loud gulping came from Roger, he always got nervous talking to Mimi like this. He'd gotten plenty of girl's attention before and it was nothing, but Mimi-always made him trip over his own feet. "That guy-he's only seen half of how great you are, you're beautiful Mimi, but you're so much more than that.." Silence consumed the conversation, but a good silence, a silence where they both just basked in the moment, their eyes meeting.

As their eyes met, she knew he had every reason to be mad at her earlier. He didn't want to loose her, he doesn't want to see her do stupid things. She loved him and that was all that mattered at that time, and she swore time stopped for those moments. She couldn't keep the slight sight of her dimples slowly show, ". . you really mean that?"

"..I do" It was heartfelt, honest, he loved her, he had loved her since he'd first met her, and it was something he couldn't really explain. Just looking at her, staring, gave him chills-he didn't shake them off he just smiled softly.

Suddenly the bartender snapped his fingers and got their attention, "Hello. . . uh what can I get you two?"

It startled Roger, and you tell as he jumped slightly and turned away from Mimi. He didn't feel like too much alcohol during the daytime, "I'll just take a Coke." He turned his stool a little and looked at Mimi, smirking, yet he was disappointed the jealous bartender had ruined the moment.

Mimi looked at Roger longingly and then at the bartender, "A diet coke please."

The bartender squinted at their gazes towards each other, then poured their drinks. "Here you go," He sat down the diet coke in front of Mimi, winking at her. Then slammed down Roger's drink, "Here." Roger just smirked at the guy's harsh tone, he found it somewhat funny what great lengths this guy was going to, to be completely obvious. Of course he understood, Mimi was amazing-he'd probably be doing the same if he saw some other guy with her.

Mimi took a sip of her drink and then looked at Roger, "I needed that." she smiled lightly disgusted at the way the bartender was winking at her. She was only thinking about Roger and nobody else.

". . Are you alright?"

His thoughts were fixated on Mimi, thinking about how everything would be different, empty if he'd never met her-if she hadn't followed him here."Yeah, I'm fine." Roger quickly chugged down half of his coke, "You okay?" He asked, making sure the bartender hadn't disturbed her too much. Mimi saw a female waitress walk by at the time, she asked where the bathroom was in the bar and it was just Roger and the bartender.

"Hey man, so what brings you in town?"

"Well a fresh start, we're from the East Coast, The Big Apple."

"I heard it's lovely there, especially during the holidays. I'm Larry."

Roger hesitantly shook on it, "Roger."

"So, is she your girl?" he asked casually.

Roger lightly laughed, shaking his head, "Not exactly." Not yet.

"She's a looker, don't wait too long now." Larry snickered before helping another customer on the other side of the room just as Mimi returned to Roger , and of course the bartender was staring at her, and of course she saw right through him, "I'm back." sitting down scooting her bar stool a few inches closer to him.

His thoughts were fixated on Mimi, thinking about how everything would be different, empty if he'd never met her-if she hadn't followed him here."Yeah, I'm fine." Roger quickly chugged down half of his coke, "You okay?" He asked, making sure the bartender hadn't disturbed her too much. She laid her head on Roger's shoulder still holding her coke in her hand, "It didn't have to come to this Mr. Bartender. . " she said silently.

Her head on his shoulder was comforting, "I'm glad my shoulder makes a good pillow," His smile grew larger just looking down at her, her shining eyes.

.

She smiled lightly, "Angel and I used to do this all the time. ."

"Do what?" He raised and eyebrow replying to her in a curious tone.

"It keeps guys like him away." she laughs.

She smirks seeing his hesitations, "Sometimes Angel would drop the whole skirt thing, and actually wear jeans. And we'd go out to bars to get a drink and guys would hit on me. . . Angel would watch out for me. Since I didn't have a boyfriend of my own. . Angel would pretend she was my boyfriend."

His jaw dropped a little finally realizing what she was getting out, he laughed before taking another drink, "Angel and you were really close.."

She giggled, partly at her never-ending ramblings, "Well. . yeah. She was my best friend. When we were 14 we dated until he came out to me without coming out. I noticed a few skirts gone missing and . . it slowly came into light. I kind of need a friend like that now. She persuaded me to go up Christmas Eve. " she added, "she told me - I owe it to myself."

"Wow," He was a little shocked, he wasn't aware on the big background story of Angel, or that it even involved Mimi. "I'm glad she changed your mind."

She smiled, "Yeah. . or else I wouldn't of known ya as well as I do now."

Roger returned her smile with one of his own, "I bet you miss her a lot.." There was a spot in Roger's own heart that was missing Angel, she'd made such a big influence on his life and he'd never forget her.

She nodded taking a sip of her soda again, placing it on the napkin. "She's really special to me."

"She's one of a kind," He agreed talking about her as if she was still there-and in a way, she was. Like Angel had never left, her presence and her words stuck with him.

She smiled at Roger and gave him a closer hug, "The air-conditioning is so cold here. Don't you think?"

"It is a little chilly," Roger slipped his arms out of his leather jacket and draped it over Mimi's arms.

She smiled as she felt warmer all over, she still was holding onto him tight. She buried her head in his shoulder, she smelt the usual Roger scent of cigarettes and cologne that she didn't know the name of.

Her head nestled in his shoulder and their arms around each other erased the mist of cold air around them. "Better?" He asked softly.

She nodded, she lifted her head, "Were you okay with that?"

The guy came over to them, obviously looking Mimi up and down, the whole male perv deal, "How are you enjoying Santa Fe, hunny?"

Being interrupted-Mimi and Roger moved apart, Roger just made a very small scowl and stared at the guy, he was amazed the guy hadn't given up yet.

"I like it here just fine." she then glanced at Roger. She was tired of this guy and she was used to guys such as him, "Give it up already. I'm more than used to this. . thanks for your hospitality and the drink on you but - no. I don't like being bribed."

"I like it here just fine." she then glanced at Roger. She was tired of this guy and she was used to guys such as him, "Give it up already. I'm more than used to this. . thanks for your hospitality and the drink on you but - no. I don't like being bribed."

The guy was taken back by Mimi's words, "Pssh, I was just being friendly." He rolled his eyes giving one last look at Mimi before he turned around and went back to his business on the other side of the bar.

Roger saw Mimi roll her eyes and he laughed and shook his head at the guy's reaction as they continued to sit and sip their drinks a little while longer, "You can leave now." The bartender yelled down the bar. Startled Roger stood up, followed by Mimi, his arm laid across her back and over her shoulder-on which the jacket was still comfortably hanging on.


	3. three

**Chapter Three : Small World**

As they walked on their way home Mimi felt happy, normally she would feel like crap if she gave someone a piece of her mind, "Do you have a smoke? I've been dying." she asked him.

_She's been in the trunk for three days and out for one and already she wants a cigarette. At least it's just a cigarette,_ Roger thought calmly with a nod.

"Yeah," His hand slid to his back pocket, he pulled out a pack of cheap cigarettes and a red lighter-the kind you'd find in a gas station. Opening up the pack Mimi grabbed one holding it between her fingers as Roger carefully lit it.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver. " She told him as she started immediately smoking at first holding it between her index and middle finger, "What would I do without you? Honestly. I owe you. . " she added smirking between puffs.

"..What for?" He asked watching the smoke flow from Mimi's lips as it began circling in the air.

"For being such a gosh darn sweetheart about me imposing." she told him. "And for helpin' me out back there. . and for being - you."

He smiled and nodded, "Anytime, anytime you need me-just ask."

"That'll be forever." she told him before puffing some.

"Then I'll be here with you...forever." His voice got softer, his smile still glowing, and his eyes still focused on her.

"Forever is a long time.", she then looked at him and gave him a light smile, their eyes met his blues and her golden-browns, "You really mean it?"

He was hesitant, the words were on his tongue, but it took him a moment to open his mouth. "I really do."

She screeched as her cigarette had accidentally gotten smaller and nipped her a little bit with the heat, breaking the moment. Embarrassed she realized she dropped her cigarette, "Shit." she muttered. She looked down at her index finger and saw a small blister.

"You okay?" He walked close to her, holding her hand in his looking at the blister.

"Just forgot I had it in my hand. . and yeah I'll be okay." She was so embarrassed that that had occurred.

Roger laughed a little and smiled, "Good thing you only had a cigarette in your hand , no serious damage there."

She nodded in agreement, as they turned into their building, passed their landlord still in front of the TV. They both silently doubted that he had left his chair since he came downstairs after they bought the apartment. They raced up the stairs to their apartment. Mimi was faster than Roger when it came to running, she leaned against the wall next to the door of their apartment and waited for Roger who wasn't far behind, "Slowpoke, come on."

As soon as he reached her he opened the door and opened the door for her on her way in, "Here ya go. ."

"Thanks, love." She told him nonchalant flipping the lights on with the light switch beside her as he walked in behind her, she went to check out the remainder of the house. She liked the feeling of this place even if she was far from home and everything she had ever known. She opened the door and saw a fresh made bed as she flicked the lights on in the bedroom. There was only one bedroom and a double bed, "It doesn't look horrible." She turned around to find he was close behind her.

"It doesn't. After you." He let her walk in before him.

She slowly fell onto the bed closing her eyes, yet remaining awake, drowsily she told him, "I needed that." He in turn, sat on the chair by the bed, he was happy for the first time in a long time. He felt so far away from her, "So how'd you meet Mark?"

". . high school in Jersey City. Collins and Benny were always friends with Mark - my parents were drifters and we were always moving. I was happy we stayed in one place for a steady amount of time. When I was seventeen moved out, but in high school I met Mark in gym he was my first friend. . He quickly became my best friend. Similar with Collins, but Benny and I didn't rub-off so well. He always wanted something for him. . I didn't like the way he thought he can get somewhere in life that way. Who says money can't buy happiness? I say to hell with him."

Mimi smiled, and then mimicked Benny and his weird ever-changing ways in a singing mocking toned typed voice full of sarcasm, "And then he got to be, 'all look at me I got money, let me alienate my friends'."

Roger couldn't help but laugh, she was true and he knew it and he knew that he was wrong about her and about any pre-conceived notion he had about her when the big breakup blowout surfaced, "And then he moved in with Muffy."

"As in Gray."

"Right. Allie was my girlfriend, until she hooked me up with April after Benny charmed her with his flirty witty ways. Instead of hating April I actually liked her and she led me into what was formally known as my horrid habit. Of course Allie didn't know any of that - April was the exact opposite of Allie. . Allie was into Miss America and money pageants, she was pretty and she knew it but she also wasn't selfish and didn't use it to her advantage, and April would drink to escape the fact her parents put their attention on Allie and her boyfriends or husband. I felt bad for her at the same time, but I liked how she wasn't a conservative freak, and I was so stupid and all rebelling against anything so I followed her as she led, I was stupid. I shouldn't of got involved with her, but it was a part of growing up. Who knows if I'll ever amount to a thing because of her - she took my life with her when she went, even if she did take her own."

"Ericcson is a different last name from Gray. . "

"Allie's stepsister. . She didn't prefer being a Gray."

"Yeah. I knew her - just never knew where she lived. . Or anything else. I used to know her well."

"You knew April?" his voice sounded cold.

"I didn't know it was that, April." She opened her eyes, her friend had died and she had no idea. April wasn't a great friend, she was pretty crummy if she got her stuck in her horrible predicament, "She used to take me to many parties. . "

"Leave it to, April and the parties. You know, I had never talked this nice about April before in a long time. . It's a small world."

"Tell me about it the girl ditched me when she got some boyfriend."

"And getting smaller. . . "

He, bored of the chair and plopping onto the available side of the bed, as Mimi's eyes slowly opened "It's comfy here take all the blankets you need."

"I don't want to get up." at this point the was lying on his back, he had driven for almost days and he needed to just sit, close his eyes and enjoy his surroundings in which he was already enjoying. Mimi then got up and took an extra blanket from next to her and placed and draped it on him, "Is that better?"

"Perfect." He told her lying back on the pillow, he felt nervous with her being simply under a foot away from her. He felt more comfortable with the arrangement with every passing second, he can see himself living like this, if he would've been asked an hour ago he would've said no-way José.

"You know that bar has an open mic night tomorrow."

"Yeah, I have no material.. "

"Oh but I might. Don't under estimate."

"What do you mean?"

"I sing, you should know that - you lived over me for how many years? And obviously you would know me. . . "

"Point taken." He interrupted her before she further rambled about what happened the night they first talked, at his loft. He sure has known her long, just had never spoken or truly directed anything toward her until that night.

Mimi closed her eyes again after listening to him, she silently let out a yawn, "I'm so exhausted.". This is the first time she felt able to sleep without being afraid of being forgotten when he was on the road, anyone could carjack something she feared the whole way up between the bumps and the turns.

"Then go to sleep." he told her bringing the blankets she had given him closer around his upper arms, "I'm tired too. . I'll go out like a light in a few moments it's only a matter of time; three sheep. ."

She smiled, turning her neck so she was facing him, her eyes were glassy as if she was attempting to sleep and Roger interrupted, she wasn't mad but interested, "You count sheep?"

"Always did, habit. When I was little my mom had to work the night shift and I knew my mother was leaving I'd do the routine of getting out of my small bed and nearly chasing her out the door, attempting to follow her, she used to call me her shadow in fact. Her and my dad decided to tell me about counting sheep, since I wouldn't sleep as it was. They said if I count sheep, I'll see her as soon as I'd wake up otherwise, I'd never break the insomniac cycle. Surprise to my mom, I listened without a hassle."

"As for me it was all lullaby nights. My dad would sing me songs his mother and grandmother would sing. . And I'd go to sleep from there. Until I grew to be about 3 or 4 then my dad would let me on my own and his work schedule changed and then. . You know the story."

Roger saw the look of pure gloom in Mimi's eyes, he knew Mimi wished her father was still around, and that she had a mother to care for her maybe she wouldn't wind up where she is drifting, hiding in trunks and so close near death. But Mimi to Roger is different than any girl he had ever met, April wasn't as strong as he thought she was, he thought they were so similar but he was wrong. She's brave, one tough cookie she's one to laugh in the face of danger, she's someone he wishes he could be, you would think from only her looks at a scared and defenseless girl but the truth is she's strong and defensive she's learned to tough it out and at the same time she needs him more than he'll ever know, "It must be tough." He took her hand nearest to him and held it, her hands were so small thin and bony which was a reason why he thought she was younger in the past.

"Who knows where my mother would be, I hope to find her. I'll add it to my, to-do list. It has to be one of the last things I do."

"Do you know her name?"

"Eva. One day she just, disappeared plain from sight, a few months after I was born, it was mysterious. My dad would hope each year that she'd come back, because people do come back, each year hopes just wore thin."

"A big letdown?" He still held her hand, stroking the top with his thumb to add warmth to her hand which seemed cold, nodding the answer to his question.

Mimi then laughed, "You know, when I was with you and everybody, it was the first time since my dad was around that I actually had a family to call mine. Of course Angel had been there for me forever but something about all you guys, we were all family even if some of us were dating within the circle. Great times."

He chucked at the thought, it truly was something to smile about. "Some of the best."

She then closed her eyes gently for the final time, she murmured a faint, "Goodnight." He sat there for a few moments watching her sleep, not even realize he was holding her hand he slowly let go, and he suddenly felt inspired to play, and he had time. He gently sat up being careful not to wake Mimi as he leaned across the bed side table to grab his leaning guitar on the other side. He sat it in his hand and played his favorite riff in the world, something it took him years to master and the guitar sounded even better than it's look of crimson glow and primer. Suddenly he decided, not tonight that he was going to start and he was going to wake her up and he hated that he'd interrupt her slumber that way. He leaned over again and put the guitar back where it had been, He flattened his blankets quietly lying his head on the pillow dangling his hand off the bed before falling asleep.


	4. four

**Authors Note : **I meant to thank **broadwaybaby4205 **for my first and currently only review ! It means a lot. I've been quickly adding chapters so please check back and enjoy. I'm really proud of this fan fiction, so please tell me what you think. Shamelessly begs for reviews

**Chapter Four : Early Bird Catches The Worm, Literally.**

Morning came quickly and as usual Roger was fast asleep with no thoughts of waking up until past noon. Roger never was an early bird, he'd stay asleep or cling to it if he is awoken until the absolute last minute and depend highly on caffeine and coffee. Mimi was just the opposite, an early riser she sure could sleep through a freight train but wake up earlier than anyone, even if she fell asleep late. Her copper eyes fluttered open as she eyed the small apartment now in morning lights, she saw the watch on Roger's wrist show the time seven forty five. She watched him sleep for a few moments after observing the time before getting up to find something to change into. She saw she was still in what she wore days ago, she wanted to get a shower before he would want to get one. She took out her light purple dress, black lace leggings it went perfect with her favorite dress with light sleeves in which she could wear in the nice weather without her cardigan sweater of royal blue angora that frays on occasion and serves warm purposes. She walked into the bathroom which was tiny and at the same time convenient, very quaint but it works. She went to pull the shower curtain out so she could get in when she found large roaches, and other insects crawling on the bottom she shrieked loudly waking Roger from his slumber. Roger of course scared followed the screams from the bathroom and found Mimi in horror, "What is it, Mimi?"

"B-bugs."

"Well looks like we have company." He supposed partly grossed by the critters in their shower.

Mimi frowned and eyed Roger as he looked at them and let out a chuckle. Roger always thought to leave it to Mimi at the most random times to let out a random expression of happiness, no matter the circumstance, it's what he loved the most about her. But she didn't know that just yet. But she has this way about her that despite all of his insecurities, and fears about commitment and falling for someone he finds himself falling faster than he had ever anticipated.

He shook his head and grinned at her, "What would I do without you?"

"Oh? What would you do?" she inquired.

"I don't know, rhetorical question." He replied changing the subject as quick as it began. Truthfully, he meant something by his question but he'd never go and admit it. As sad as it sounds Mimi scares him, it scares him so much that she's so independent and that at the same time she's so dependant and whenever she's around he depends on her too, now more than ever.

She snickered amused, "Grab some bug spray. . We have to get rid of these suckers."

Roger opened the bathroom cabinet and found low and behold a can of Raid. He shook it up moving closer to the tub spraying the bugs, "We may have told hold up on showers until we buy some stuff to clean the bottom. ."

Mimi sighed, lifting her outfit from the counter, still holding the towel modestly around her slender frame, "I'll just go change in the room. You try and decipher the labels of the cleaning stuff in the bathroom."

"Alright, I'll try."

"I'll be back before you miss me." she leaned closer and whispered in his ear on her way out of the room. Roger sat down and looked at the cans squinted his eyes, he flicked on a light to add some extra lighting to better understand the very small and distorted writing. He thought to himself, he would miss her even if she would be in the next room, the last time he let a girl go somewhere else she wound up in the bathroom dead. He didn't want to loose her at all.

"Alright." he hollered once he heard the door open from the next room. Mimi went in the room and was happy he was strong in the sense of not being afraid of a few bugs in the bathtub like her, he made her feel safe. She heard him from the bathroom as she went to get changed. When she was done she brushed her hair and put it up and started on her make up sitting on the bed, she held the mirror in front of her face and started on her eyes with her light pink eye shadow that from time to time looks very iridescent and purple. She finished with some eyeliner and lip gloss primping to make sure it looked just right. How was she going to address her feelings for him, she is already dressed up?

She emerged with her black boots on, she seemed to get used to wearing boots or shoes in the house due to the strange floors of the old loft, to the bathroom she went and greeted him, "Hey you."

He slowly looked up and dropped his can of Raid and bathroom cleaner on the floor distracted from Mimi's sight, "What are you going on a hot date with that roach that I just tossed in the wastebasket?"

She snickered, "Wise guy, huh? Very funny. No actually, I'm just well, changed this is how I look everyday 'am I right?"

He nodded feeling defeated, "I was just kidding around." He left her in the bathroom alone for a few moments, she looked around, it looked cleaner compared to twenty minutes earlier, adding conversation in the empty home, "Could you be the house butler?"

"I guess so." he picked up his guitar from the next room and sat against he wall next to the door of the bathroom where Mimi was standing, "What would you do though?"

"Be the good friend because it's what I'm used to." Mimi answered shyly. _That's all you'd probably trust me enough to be. I really blew it before but gosh, can't you see it I love you._

Roger brought his hand to play a chord on his guitar but refrained after Mimi spoke. "Good friend, that's all?" He looked up at her. _I find her less and less like a good friend, she's trying to strike a chord with me. _

_"__Unless _there was another place I could fill." She told him sliding down to a sitting position against the wall next to him.

His eyes stayed with her, nervous he looked down at his guitar again. "Is there another place you'd like to fill?" _Yes._

She lightly smiled, "Why yes. . there is." As she told him, deep inside she was scared, she wasn't sure if he wanted to be around her like that but she rather tell him. But she had to keep her brave face on, before her fears swallowed her alive.

He slid his hand over hers, "Well then I wouldn't mind you filling that place." His eyes slowly met hers and he smiled softly.

She felt his warm hand on hers, she smirked back, "Really? You promise?"

"I think I do." Roger let go of Mimi's hand and brought his hand to her cheek. He leaned over and kissed her gently, pulling away with a larger smile waiting to see what she thought. She kissed him back, proceeding to wrap her arms around him pulling him close, before kissing him once again after he pulled away.

"Are you accepting?" He laughed raising his eyebrows, still sitting close to her, his hand still placed on her smooth cheek.

"Yeah." She told him quietly her hand on his.

"I'm glad." He sat back against the wall again.

"What're you writing a song?" She asked him about his guitar being nearby.

He nodded, "Trying at least." His fingers traced over the strings of the guitar.

She smiled, "I'm sure it'll turn out beautiful."

"I haven't really written a song since my band broke up years ago. Two weeks after April committed suicide I was a practical ticking time bomb about to go off, I was using more than ever, to the point where it'd be the only reason why I'd decide to get out of bed. My band mates at the time were worried and scared for me and of course the last thing I wanted was a hand, I wanted to show everyone I could do it on my own. I always had the problem of holding in my anger and lashing out later which was exactly what I did, I was violent and now I know it and they kicked me out of the band. They couldn't handle me, I was in darkness, I was in mourning but I didn't want anyone to think something was wrong with me, they didn't even know about the diagnosis."

"But you were the front man. They couldn't of just went and found somebody else."

"Yeah, well they never really got around to it. Not long after it all fell apart. In a way I was kind've glad it happened because if I hadn't of lashed out I wouldn't of received my wake up call that I needed to get off the drugs and fix my life up and make the most of what's left and hope for the future as best as I could, but I was more or less half assing, a matyr more or less, never leaving my house. Making me afraid to let people in or even meet people.." He told her still against the wall, eyeing her, "I wish I could be as lucky as you, I wish I could make the most of things sometimes I take a lot for granted. How do you do what you do?"

"I wasn't always so outgoing and into life, I guess when it dawned on me that I could die and not find everything or see past 30 years old it forced me to do whatever it was I wanted to do, get it out of my system and that'd be that. Find everything I want to find before I'm thrown into my casket kind've deal. Seize the day live every moment like it's your last, became my new way of life. I'll never turn back because it'd be a precious second I shouldn't waste. But with you, you help me see a reality in it all, I tone it down a notch."

"As of right now, I'm starving please tell me we have some of the snacks you bought at the store."

Mimi stood up, "Yeah it's in the kitchen, but we can't live off of cheese curls forever."

"Oh I know, but for right now, why not?" He told her with a kindly smirk as they seated themselves at the kitchen table, it wasn't the cleanliest table or kitchen in fact it was quite dated. Perhaps in nineteen seventy four when _The Brady Bunch _was in full swing their kitchen would be state of the art but the paint is chipping off the walls, the so-called conventional kitchen has a near-miniature oven stove of a rotten pea green the walls a muted dull yellow orange but it didn't matter it was their house, they liked the sound of it and just to know they didn't spend and on a waste they spent it on a great investment, a necessity, a home.


	5. five

**Authors Note : **Short Chapter, lots of cutsie moments. Reviews please ! :

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing. I rent. The brands used in this chapter are not mine.

**Chapter Five : Paper Bags & Plastic Hearts**

Mimi found herself the next day in a shopping cart as Roger pushed her around the supermarket, she felt so young in the cart as they went down the isles of food, "Pop tarts. . chips. . cheese curls of course." she commanded as he placed them next to her, "Now we need _real _food."

He nodded in agreement, "When are you gunna get out of the cart and actually walk a bit? I can't push you in here forever."

"Why not?" She asked rhetorically with a slight shrug. He couldn't resist he had to smile at her, he never truly understood what he practically implied that day against the wall, a true heart to heart moment, but if there's one thing Roger is bad with is following through as well as timing which is why he's lucky he has Mimi a very forward girl while he could be meek and mild he feels lucky she and him feel the same or he'd be lost without her. He silently told her that she's right and dropped it, "I like when you push me, it makes me feel young."

"And you're implying that your old?" Asking he continuously pushed her through the aisles, "So you know, nineteen isn't old." Roger said as he grabbed a few instant meal box staples like Hamburger Helper, Mac and Cheese and a few cans from Chef Boyardee.

"You mean twenty. My birthday was November the first." She corrected him.

He jerked the cart to a stop, looking down at Mimi with a sorrowful expression and spoke with a voice of true empathy, "I didn't know that. Happy Birthday. Sorry I missed it, or forgot it. . "

"No big deal, I didn't tell anyone really. Plus I wasn't in the mood for celebrating I was in a trunk, kind've a small cubby space not much fun." She told him as always, Mimi looked on the bright side. She knew things looked bad even when she first got involved with him, she was persistent enough to get under his skin and witty enough to get him even believe they'd end up here together.

"How about you pick out a cake we'll have a small party." He started pushing the cart with her inside to the bakery section. There were quite a few cakes, Mimi saw a smallish chocolate devils food cake with two cherries and chocolate shavings and small bit of brown sprinkles.

"I love chocolate, I couldn't resist." She told him beaming letting her eyes gleam and her dimples shine.

"I see that." he told her taking the cake and putting it on her lap, before he put his hands on the bar to continue pushing he dug in his pocket to see they ought to start wrapping up the shopping because of the lack of money, "Alright we bought enough food to last us a some time. Let's get home." Mimi then stepped out of the cart and walked with him to the line, to ring up the food they bought. After everything was rung up they walked back to the apartment in which they lived. As they walked Mimi couldn't help but smile these are some of the best terms her and Roger had ever been on and she didn't want it to end. Roger looked at her before asking, "What's got you smiles?"

"It's been a good day, that's all. Don't you think?"

Roger nodded before leaning down to her to give her cheek a warm kiss before taking her hand with the free hands that he wasn't carrying a shopping bag in. As they walked a few feet down the road he said, "Race you home."

How could she resist? She couldn't deny it, she really liked the sound of that - home.


	6. six

**Authors Note :** Thanks for the reviews, **broadwaybaby4205**. :hugs: They mean lots and motivate me to add increasingly quicker as I'm doing now. I'm not exactly sure if I like this chapter, a lot of stuff happens so it makes up for the very short last chapter. It is what you can say, a turning point? I guess that's what they're called. Reviews are loved.

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing, I rent.

**Chapter Six : Birthday Cake With A Dash of Drama**

The way home was silent but they made the most of it, exchanged smiles and glances caught on occasion added with a few boughs of laughter as they walked the concrete pavement home. A few moments after thoughtful deliberation in Roger's head he reached for Mimi's empty hand and put his hand in hers. The pair seemed to have a knack for this type of behavior, that of teenagers, a feeling Mimi has lacked for years. Being older than she was - a must in her line of work, in appearances she looked older in turn she was treated older to keep the similar upkeep she had to act the part. Fourteen years old doing acts at the local strip club, balancing school and her strenuous job caused strain on her well-being innutritious meals and inadequate housing caused Mimi to dare to turn to drugs. A war, not just a few short and brief squabbles quarrels and battles to get off and return to what she once was knowing the sad bitter truth it's too late. Deeply effected and infected, almost giving up slowly but surely she came to a crossroads - downward spiral or true love and happiness on the faithful day of October 31st Halloween no less. Mimi's mantra in her head spoke to her insisting, "It's what Angel would want," Mimi strongly believed all Angel wanted was her friends to be happy, and in turn it made her truly happy. So hard she strived hard to insure her friends happiness, and togetherness it took her time and energy.

Moments later they arrived home still holding hands, as much as he didn't want to let go he had to get out the keys and get the cold groceries inside. He put down the paper bags much heavier than that of Mimi's cargo to reach into his pocket to grab his key to get inside their apartment. Once inside, Mimi raced to the fridge to get the cold stuff in it's place and put the rest in the cabinets leaving the cake on the table still wrapped in it's box for later, "So we went shopping because you were hungry? And now we're back so let's dig in."

Roger snickered and sat down at the table across from where Mimi leaned against the counter, "Always thinking about food, my love."

She grinned, "Of course."

"You really do need to get some meat on your bones." He told her half jokingly motioning her to sit down on his lap to discuss what to eat for dinner. Once she sat down he draped his arms around her, "I did hear your stomach growling."

"It wasn't just my imagination then." She told him laughing slightly blushing. Roger did this to her, he had that way with her that made her fall weak in the knees, and he gives her this personalized look that is the look that each and every girl young and old would want their sweetheart to look at them in that same sweet manner.

In response, he slowly turned her body so that she faced him. He pushed his forehead inward so that they touched; his azure eyes gazed into her copper toned eyes, calmly he told her in a low calm whisper , "Don't you worry we have a stocked house, and tonight we're going to celebrate your birthday. And besides there's always places around here we've yet to see." She felt like a pop sickle in summer, saying nothing but simply melting, causing him to add, as he pulled gently backward, "You hear?"

"Uh huh." She told him unfocused slipping in confusion mode, nodding quickly, "I appreciate this."

He placed his hand on her slightly cool cheek leaning inward to plant a kiss. He hadn't really begun to attempt but something drew him closer, something he couldn't really control, when he pulled away his hand remained on her cheek, "You deserve it."

"Thank-you.", she whispered.

"You're welcome." As he gently lifted her body, she wasn't heavy in the least bit and twirled her in a circle causing her to go a bit dizzy as she clutched onto his shoulders with her flimsy fragile hands.

Between moments of laughter, she let out even more. She had never been in such high spirits in months and it was all because of him. Seeing her smiles, made him beam letting quite a few dimples come into light. He looked down at her, as she gazed upward, "So honestly, how long can you carry me?"

"Why you're as light as a feather, Meems." He almost bragged still carrying her but adjusting his grip on her, by lifting her a little bit higher.

"That still doesn't answer my question.", she closed her eyes lying her head on his arm nearby.

"Well, I don't know - I can say my arms are hurting right now." he gently sat down on the chair by them where they were standing, adding ease. She contently smirked, her eyes remaining closed still resting her head on his arm.

Looking up her head slightly tilted she could see the joy through his eyes, seemingly synchronizing with her own. "You're really wonderful. ." Although meant to stay in her own head, under her breath at least, the soft whisper was heard by Roger.

With his hand he slowly lifted her chin, he returned the compliment with a gentle smile. He was nervous and he could imagine that she felt him shake but he tried his best to ignore it so she didn't know, "So I was thinking maybe we stay _in _tonight. ."

A bit taken back, out was their life, the city was their life. After the last months, change had become a blessing, so Mimi welcomed it with a nod, "I'd like that."

He let out a sigh of relief, "Anything special you'd like me to make for dinner?"

"Surprise me," With her arms were hooked behind his neck and her forehead against his, she moved upwards, situating herself so that she could be face to face with Roger. Whether she was going for a kiss was unclear, but she stopped herself, what she was seeking was closeness. That warmth of knowing he would hold her without any reason, that they could sit there, no words, no actions, and yet it would feel like everything had been done and said; all that was left was Mimi and Roger.

With the few moments he took her hand and he leaned to her ear, whispering "Let's go to the kitchen. ." . When he led her to the kitchen which wasn't a far hike from the living room of the apartment that was their home, not just a house, "Now I'm no gourmet chef but I'll try, love."

She smiled sincerely as she took a seat ready to watch him stir up something satisfying, either it would be because of the taste, or the care put into making it, although she might not even be able to eat a bite from the constant flattering of butterflies in her stomach. "I can already tell this will be my favorite birthday yet."

"Have you ever had taco salad?"

Roger asked her curiously as he began taking out the things he needed to make it, "It's really good stuff."

Mimi, having the last name Marquez, you would've thought she'd had anything relating to the word taco, but that's just another typical stereotype that Mimi was glad Roger didn't take into mind when asking, since she actually had not ever had it before. "No I haven't before, sounds good."

"Then that's what I'll make." Roger reached into the cabinet to get a round flat dish and seemed to quickly grab everything else he needed.

Mimi's fingers slowly fell to the table in a series of taps and soon a melody hummed from her lips. She'd been spacing out, eyes closed in the song and she heard pots clanging, she looked up to see Roger going at it, really working at this. It made her smile inside and out.

When he was finished with the dip he placed it in the fridge to begin on the ground meat layer that goes in the middle and then there's a layer of sour cream. Roger made it when they had the money, but he's had plenty of versions but this is the tried and true method, "You can snack on some of the tortilla chips if you want."

She stood up and walked over to the counter Roger was working at. She placed her hands on the counter top and pushed herself up till she was comfortably sitting beside the bowl of chips. Swiftly Mimi grabbed one took a bite, crunching loudly yet in the most unintentional way.

Roger smirked, at Mimi and then returned to work on the near-finished ground meat as he placed it on low heat and removed the plate with the other contents of the salad and placed the cooked ground meat on top followed by more layers of sauce and meat until there were no more left and it was ready enough to eat.

A wif of the cooked meat made it's way to Mimi's nose, it twitched slightly like a rabbits as she let out a soft "Mmm. " sound from the amazing scent. The uneaten chip she had in her hand was dropped back into the bowl, which Mimi carried to the table as she could tell the meal was ready.

"Thanks." he told her as he brought the dip to the kitchen table and sat down, he had really thought he did a nice job on the taco salad that he loved to make. "Happy belated, love."

The meal was simple and she loved it, it looked absolutely perfect. She leaned across the table, on her tiptoes, and met Roger in the middle for a quick, soft 'Thank you' kiss. "It looks delicious babe, " She grabbed another chip and dipped it, digging in.

For awhile they sat there and talked about everything from current events to the night of Maureen's protest, and with every increasing moment they just soaked it up, "So your saying you have no idea how you got home that night?"

"Well I do remember all of us being at The Life for like hours on end until closing I guess - what do you remember?" Mimi asked Roger curiously as she ate another chip with the dip she couldn't stop using on her chips.

"I remember the beer," He laughed and took a chip himself, his voice grew sweeter and softer, ". .And I remember a walk in the snow"

"Wait - the way home or the one I remember?" Mimi asked him curiously.

"The one you remember," He was hoping their minds were in sync, his cheeks already grew warm and red. You couldn't let the rock star look fool you, Roger was shy, with Mimi at least.

"You know when we were out there I completely forgot it was cold outside . . it was surreal." She told him reminiscing playing with a chip making sure a lot of the salad part of the taco salad got on her fairly large chip.

"You know, I'm going to have to probably look for a job here."

"As will I," Roger's hand slid across the table and took Mimi's, "But lets not worry about that right now."

She returned his hold with a gentle squeeze, "I just want to thank you for everything."

"No," Roger's available left hand now covered the top of Mimi's hand, he held it tightly, "Thank you."

"I just know. . when I try to get a job I wont dance." Mimi told Roger. As much as she liked to dance in general, she just couldn't get herself to dance the way she once did especially while living with a person like Roger, the guy she loved and someone who can have rages of jealousy spurting out at random. She just didn't want to loose what she had found again.

As much as the thought of Mimi keeping covered up pleased Roger he had to ask, "Why not?"

Mimi of course didn't want to tell him, the whole idea of it made her nervous even telling him anything especially something he influenced, "Well . . it's hard to explain - it's hard thinking of raw material for every night that doesn't look staged and doesn't look spur of the moment, it's also holy hell expensive to buy all the costumes and lastly - it's a new town not everything is going to work" She wanted to be his girl, no doubt about it. She didn't want to make him anymore jealous, or have any other guy in the picture. Just Roger, he was everything to her.

He didn't question it anymore, "Makes sense not to then." Roger hadn't realized there was much thought or money actually taken in being a stripper. "Still, you need to do something you like, something that makes you happy."

"It's also exhausting and degrading I got a lot of flack and notions that I was a certain way because of my former profession which sucks. So why keep it?" Yeah, the job didn't at all keep me happy it was _just _a way to pay the bills."

Roger nodded, "People saw me as a certain way because I played in bars and clubs. . They thought I was shady and stuff. Before I just thought positive and sometimes that couldn't be, but now I know there's a way to think positive _and _be practical. I thought with a one-track mind, to get out of the loft and go somewhere, but I'm glad I didn't go."

"We would've never met." Mimi told him as she finished his sentence.

"You know, you came in the nick of time - I'd hate to admit."

Mimi beamed to herself as she finished the last chip with the last of the dip, they couldn't believe how fast the food went but at least they knew it wasn't about to go to waste. She looked up to see Roger had a bit of the ground meet and chip crumb on the corner of his mouth, she leaned forward, "Hold still." she whispered as she took a napkin from next to her and wiped away the mess. The table was small enough for her short body to lean over without making a mess.

Roger snickered as he held her close and gave her a kiss square on the lips, it was short and sweet, "Your welcome." Mimi sat back down, as Roger got out of his seat and plucked Mimi right out of hers spinning her around, "We'll worry about clean-up later. ".Mimi draped her arms around Roger as he spun her around.

"We can't forget the birthday cake." Mimi reminded him, laughing.

"How could I forget." Roger said putting Mimi down, and running to the next room to grab his guitar setting it against the kitchen wall. He took the cake out of the plastic case and with his lighter in his pocket lit up the candles that adorned the cake. He lifted the guitar as Mimi stood up in front of the cake, playing an acoustic happy birthday. She beamed gratefully before, quietly making a wish before blowing out all of the candles.

She smiled at him afterwards, "Thank-you."

"Anything for you." Roger got back up from the chair, placing the guitar gently to where he had been sitting. Cupping her face in his hands, before leaning down for a passionate kiss. Mimi returned the kiss by wrapping her arms tight around his tall, strong figure as he intertwined his hand with hers, "So what did you wish for?"

"If I told you my wish, it wouldn't come true now would it?"

"Oh, well. . " He said leaning down to kiss her once more when the phone rang. He almost screened it. But he heard a familiar voice followed by the "You have reached Roger. Please leave a message."

"It's Mark, look please pick up. I know we weren't on the best of terms before you left bu-" Roger dashed to the phone and picked up while Mimi helped clean up the kitchen.

"I don't know how to say this.

"Well say it, 'cause you're giving me a heart attack."

"Mimi is missing. She's not at rehab, she's nowhere to be found."

"She is here." Roger said calmly, "She's safe."

"Benny's got a search party going all around the city, he thinks that we hid her. He had friggin' Maureen in for questioning. And he's looking all around for her. What do I tell him? He calls everyday. I know he paid for like her rehab that she kind of never went to. . And it's really bad. What if he takes away the loft? Where will I live? This is really bad."

"Fine. Tell him where she is." Roger said exasperatedly. He frowned, he had been having a great time with Mimi in Santa Fe, they've been civil and happy together and Benny had been all but a distant memory. Now he's back in the picture, and clearly not over Mimi. The vacation was probably over, Benny would probably pluck Mimi right out of Roger's arms if he wanted to. Only he didn't know that Mimi had no feelings for Benny, he may have been her ex but it doesn't mean she has feelings for him. But Roger's jealousy took over, "Look I'd hate to cut this short, but I'll talk to you later, Mark."

Roger is livid. Right when he thought their worries were gone, and their love was proven. Benny comes along.


	7. seven

**Authors Note :** **broadwaybaby4205** ; Ah I knew it, Freddy My Love. I love the songs on that soundtrackk ! Yay. I'll definitely review your stuff when I get around to reading some. Thanks for your reviews, you're a doll. 3

And just a general message, wow I think I might have made Roger a bit. . OOC and a little bit much too much of a meanie.? I don't know. He seems like he can be a jealous fella. I just got excited to put this up. So here we go, already - chapter seven. :

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing. I rent.

**Chapter Seven : Three Big Words**

Mimi heard a loud Roger in the next room, she curiously walked into the room where Roger was with the phone, receiver still in hand. He said nothing, but whatever was up with him didn't look good. She hesitated, walking closer so that she was in the room. He quickly slammed the receiver causing Mimi to jump, otherwise you could hear a pin drop even with Roger's breathing. "What's up?"

"You tell me." He paces around the phone area as Mimi stands puzzled.

"I don't know, everything was fine. ."

"Your boyfriends back." Roger said flatly.

"I thought **you** were my boyfriend."

Roger shook his head. "That's a joke. Isn't it?"

"Right when you make believe everything is fine with you and me. After we're finally getting along and you pull this shit again!" Mimi says in fear, and rage.

"You and me? There is no you and me! We just share a house - after what I got off the phone with Mark - and what he told me."

"What do you mean about my "_boyfriend"_? Well what would he tell? I haven't seen him since Angel's funeral!"

"Benny's looking for you, y'kno. He's probably get every fucking search party out looking! Just admit it, Meems you'd go back to him!"

"You're overreacting and jumping to conclusions!"

"Explain. Why else would he care so much?"

"I don't know. I'm not him, I don't even like him. Why are you trying to hurt me?"

Roger sighed.

"And even if it is true, that he really does like me, want me and miss me."

"Why else would be looking for you?"

Mimi grew silent and looked away for a moment, her eyes squinted and hurt, "And how is that _my _fault? What makes you think whatever the hell is in Benny's head about me is mutual?"

"Well he's going to find you isn't he? Maybe that's why you came, t-to have him maybe find you. Like some weird love thrill. . and I was just there for the mean time."

"I was the one who broke up with Benny! Why am I even wasting my breath fighting with you about this?"

"Ha, I was right. I should've known you'd make a mess of this."

"Do you listen to yourself when you speak? Babe, you make no sense when you're angry." She laughed to herself assuring herself it was true, and that everything between her and Roger will be okay and this whole thing would just blow over. but also knowing this was no time to laugh she quickly wore a frown.

"Don't _babe _me." He muttered shooting down her attempt at calming him before he sighed, "You really didn't think Benny would actually just let you go like that? Y'kno, Benny's amusement is making my life hell. . this just would add the icing on the cake."

"I'm sorry. What do you want me to do about it?" She hated feeling defeated like that, having him always shoot down every one of her attempts to fix things.

"You can't do much, you can't help you like the guy who is married."

"No," She said softly, and harsher she finished, "What can I do to get you to believe I love you?" Passing Roger she picked up her leopard jacket and slipped it on as she walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked making her turn to the touch of her shoulder, he didn't know what had had been saying earlier but he did know he probably wasted his last chance, "D-do you really. . love me?"

Mimi turned around to face him again, "God Rog, I'm trying. I-I'm trying to, Roger" Her eyes slowly releasing tears, She walked closer, "I really do."

"Meems. . " He trailed off taking her jacket in his hand, as half was still in her hand closing his eyes taking this in for a second, before reopening them "I . . " He didn't mean to make her cry, he just wished that she would stop because it hurt him more than she knew. "I don't want you to go."

It disappointed her that he didn't immediately reply the same. "I love you."

She craved to just lock herself up in a room, hide from him and all those misjudging eyes, and cry. "..You what?"

"I love you." , he whispered to her, he forced himself to say it, even if it was in a whisper almost inaudible and he meant it. Roger meant it, he hoped she would understand why he has these rages of jealousy - it was only because he loved her.

If it was possible to go from miserable to ecstatic in less than a second, Mimi had done it. As if the words pulled her closer, her hand ran over his soft, fluffy head of hair and her lips brushed against his.

He kissed her back his arm holding her favorite leopard jacket on his arm wrapped his arm around her as he pulled the apartment door behind her so that they were just in the doorway.

Roger pulled away and looked at her once again. He saw her tears still that were in her eyes, he took his hand and wiped them away, and gave her a friendly smile hoping she'd follow it. Mimi smiled and let her hand slide down from his hair to his hand. Everything was surreal now, as she led him to the couch it felt to her as if she were floating, never had she been this full of joy before. They sat down on the couch, Mimi's body turned in facing him she lingered on his words - still in her head, as she gently ran her fingers over his hand. He hesitated to kiss her once again but as they sat there it was quiet and he was all nerves with every thought he hesitated saying a word but he looked at her as she played with his hair, he loved her smile. Finally, he scooted next to her a little closer as he wrapped his arms around her slender frame.


	8. eight

**Authors Note : **

**broadwaybaby4205 ;** Actually, no - but since you brought it up I have to laugh. the line about boyfriend being back is just generic. He tried to say as little as possible, and it just seemed like something he would say.

I hate mean Roger, but this chapter will make up for it - it's extra fluffy. Which is cool. I'll be using lyrics from a Britney Spears song called "Heaven On Earth" on her Blackout CD just letting you know, the lyrics will be in italics. I originally didn't write this part with lyrics, it was just going to be plain, but the lyrics add more meaning. . I guess. Who knows who has even heard this song. Ha - well Enjoy !

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing, I rent.

**Chapter Eight : Heaven On Earth**

_I've waited all my life for you_

His warmth surrounded her, that same warmth that could save her life. Mimi treasured when he got close, and in a second the rest of the world was on mute. She leaned up and teasingly kissed him, _My favourite kiss_

"I love you." Although things had been made clear how she felt, she couldn't help but bask in the moment, longing to hear him say it back once again.

_Your perfect skin_

_Your perfect smile_

She had made him feel so comfortable and yet so uncomfortable, she made him feel so nervous, he felt her lips on his again before she told him the three words he had longed to hear from her, "I love you too. . . a-and I'm sorry."

_Waking up and you're next to meWrap me up in your arms and back to sleep_

She nodded sweetly and curled up closer to him, closing her eyes for a minute. "This is perfect, ya know" She said gazing up at him, similar as she had last Christmas Eve from the fire escape, it was amazing how far they had came since then.

"Do you know, I remember you - when you first moved in downstairs. You were young . . " he confessed tiredly as he felt her presence and it had this calming effect on him, he thought before he added, "I always wondered what your name was."

_The palest green I've never seenThe colour of your eyes_

She was surprised he'd remember little old her from so long ago, "I remember you too.." Mimi's cheeks grew red revealing there were some missing details, "Out of my reach then, you should be even now," She still questioned how he'd fallen in love with her, "but I..I always had such a crush on you."

_You've taken me so far awayOne look and you stop time_

"I remember one day, I brought a girl to the loft, maybe it was April , a-and you were on the steps doing your make up like you were going out and then you took one look at her and then you looked at me and you ran inside your apartment. I'll never forget your expression on your face, it wasn't a good one."

"Seeing you with her wasn't exactly my idea of fun," Mimi released a light laugh, "I wish I hadn't been quite so. Jealous, April and I..I wasn't quite so quiet with her when you weren't around.."

"Were you getting dolled up for me to notice you?" Roger asked her.

_Fell in love with you andEverything that you are_

"Partially..." The years had faded, yet everyday Roger had passed her eyes stuck to her mind, "Completely." She felt like that child again, remembering how then it seemed they were a forever apart.

He laughed lightly, "It shows how stubborn I' am. Mark always told me, he always had a feeling you liked me."

_Nothing I can do I'm really_

_Crazy about you_

"I didn't realize how obvious it was," She grinned, "But I always have been someone who goes after what they want."

"Oh I know, trust me I know." He told her matter of factly, she was still snuggled so close and he loved it. He was thinking honestly about what she said about living here for awhile, even if it was for a few months more, "Were you kidding about not working here?"

_When you're next to me__It's just like heaven on earth_

A smile played on her lips, "Not exactly, working per say. I could dance by my self, it's fun for me."

_Tell me that I'll always be the one that you want_

_Don't know what I'd do if I ever lose you_

"You make up your own dances?" Roger asked Mimi. She nodded blushing of her proud modesty, "Don't be so modest. . I'm proud."

She laughed, "One of these days, I always planned to open up a studio and teach. . But I don't have the time or money."

"What do we honestly do _all _day?"

_Fall off the edge of my mind_

Mimi considered it silently, and then he realized what she had meant by, time. Time was ticking out of their control and it was beginning to loom on her. She sighed, "That's what I mean." as she lifted herself from the couch and began to pace, "I mean I try to think positive, sound kinds' strong because I thought I was you know? But it's harder now, because it's like a shadow, it's following me and it's not going to go away." Roger remained in silence and watched her become reduced to the size of a pea and he saw the tears in the brown pools that were welling until they became sort of illuminated he didn't want to watch her cry, "I don't want to cry, crying makes you weak. . It takes more muscle in your face to smile."

_I fall off the edge of my mind_

"As crazy as it sounds, it's good to not bottle things up. . ." He looked at the floor, it didn't help Mimi as he gave her advice he doesn't take up for himself.

"Easier said than done." She stated simply; "B-because I'm trying to. I truly am. " She sniffled, her lip trembling, "I'm _scared_."

"Scared of the unknown?"

_For you_

Yes." She said barely audible, her voice was so hoarse with it, so raspy it was enough to break his fragile heart. She blinked, and suddenly a black tear slid across her face like rain, "Everything. But most of all, I'm afraid to die."

_I fall off the edge of my mind_

_I fall off the edge of my mind_

_For you_

Suddenly, he felt he could relate, he wasn't afraid to be afraid. But it broke his heart at the same time, seeing her become small and afraid when he didn't know how to be so strong like he believed she had been all along. "Easier said than done."

"Me too. Except I let it get to me, I let it damage me, I let it hide me and make this me. You taught me to not let it. I'm not gunna let it get to you like it ruined me." He had taken her cold hand and looked up at her now tear stained face, "H-hey. ." lifting his right hand and wiping away those tears with his hand.

She managed to smile for real, not a bottled up fake smile but a one that was genuine, her first one in so long, and he finally looked into her eyes everything was different, this day has been a tell tale day between the day they learned to love each other - together and not apart, she took his arm and felt safe, he was so important.

_Look at you and what I see is heaven on earth_

_I'm in love with you_

Roger whispered leaning up towards her, trying to lighten the mood, "I'm not afraid to love you. I used to be."

_So in love, _

_I said I'm so in love _

_With you._


	9. nine

**Authors Note :** I think this is more fluff than the other chapter was. I'm not sure about the ending. . I don't know if it makes sense **:wink:** I never really wrote one of those kinds of things before.

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing, I rent.

**Chapter Nine : Night Owls In Love**

It's been a few weeks since the heart-to-heart that cleared so much air between them. Since then it's been Roger and Mimi, Mimi and Roger nothing more holding hands like old times, finding places to go out at night, seeing movies and feeling young again in that sense.

"These gloves are totally rad," she daintily hung her hand out in front of Roger with the imagination that it was covered with a glove. Her smile was radiant, their laughter echoed throughout the entire hallways and stairwells of the apartment. She was more charming than annoying. Her tiny, thin fingers rested gently on the doorknob, leaning her slender figure against the door, only to be pulled away for a "good night" kiss from Roger, although they were both headed to the same place afterwards. They had been drinking but Mimi was trashed after spending hours out, "I bet I'm waking the neighbors!"

Roger kissed Mimi to quiet her down, but that was no such luck. After the brief kiss, they stood in front of each other as she backed up into the hall and stood for a few moments in the quiet hall, they liked it, he looked at the door wide open by Mimi and laughed, eyeing the door he asked her, "Shall we?"

"We shall" She nodded, her arm slipping down until her hand met his and she led him inside.

Once inside he shut the door behind them still quietly, as she led him to the living room with one hand still being held by "glove" hand and got him to draw himself closer to her. She was eyeing an open notebook next to Roger's guitar, he wanted to quick get her attention away from it, "H-Hey. ."

Her hand brushed the notebook as she tucked it back underneath the other and looked back to him, "Hey, you been writing lately?" She questioned walking cross-armed closer to him.

"Well. . yeah." He told her nervously.

She touched his arm sweetly, "..Will you play one for me?"

"It's not finished. . " He told her quickly.

"Babeeee." She pled.

Roger smirked at her, "Besides. . it's nothing right now it's the first thing I've written in years I don't even know if it's ready for performance."

"O-oh.." She was taken back, stuttering was not ordinary coming from Mimi. Of course she didn't mind, but she loved his voice and loved he was writing, support was all she wanted to give.

He sighed, "I just want it to be a surprise. . so no peeking - okay?"

"Alright," she sighed, turned around and strolled over to the couch taking a seat and patting on the cushion for him to join her.

Roger sat close to her wrapping one arm around her bringing her closer as he closed his eyes remaining awake, "I had fun tonight."

She leaned in taking in his scent, "It was nice."

"Just nice? That's what I get for totally spoiling you AND carrying you home?"

"Fine, amazing. It was amazing."

He lightly laughed re-opening his blue green eyes, noticing just how close she was. "It was." he answered her quietly.

Her finger traced the figure on his shirt, she opened her mouth to speak almost whispering, "I've never been this happy. This whole content with everything kinda thing, you bring me peace. I like that."

"I'm happy I make you happy." He leaned even closer when gave her a light peck on the cheek.

Once he pulled away he noticed she still had the light smile on her face as he looked back at his guitar. He debated within himself to actually play some of the instrumental of his most up to date composition, "I actually _could _play something. ."

Her small smile grew to a large excited grin, "I'd love that," she tossed one leg on top of the other as Roger stood up.

Roger grabbed his guitar, from the couch putting the strap over his shoulder before he began playing. Before he started he laughed lightly, "Tell me how you like it when I'm done - don't lie." Before finally playing he took a deep breath and started. The beginning was quite mellow, and it had a crescendo that almost sounded magical but at the same time real and true. He hadn't lyrics but the melody and sound was amazing from what she heard. When he was done, he looked at Mimi for some type of feedback."Y-y- . . you hate it?" He asked after the long silence.

Mimi stood up, walked towards him and took his hand, she was astonished that he had played it for her. She enjoyed observing him - the way he held his guitar, the way his eyes shone under the soft light and seemed to glisten full of meaning even if he was not on a stage, but merely right in front of her. "Its beautiful."

Roger took her hand in his in response wrapping his arms around her, "You're beautiful." when he told her.

"And you're amazing," She hooked her hands on his arms and swayed like a small anxious child that couldn't stay still.

"Thanks. You're like the only one who thinks so."

"You know that's not true," she looked up at him, her eyes sincere, "Those who know you, its obvious to them - others, strangers, watch you see how smooth you are, how put together you are, especially the girls." Mimi added winking playfully.

He lifted her still holding her tightly spinning her around, "You're crazy."

She laughed letting her arms go freely, "Is that a compliment?"

He shrugged rolling his eyes before teasing flirtatiously, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Roger brought her closer to him, now on top of her, hugging her tight to his body as she took in his scent of cigarettes, mints and cologne but for some reason, she loved it as her head became buried in his chest as he had toyed with strands of her thick, dark brown wavy hair he loved, "Never cut it."

She laughed lightly at his comment, as she slowly pulled away and faced him as she was in his lap arms draped around him in a picturesque way, like a painting, so close yet so lovely, "I wont, trust me."

He took a piece near the front so when he was looking at her he was still twirling some, it was comforting in a way he couldn't explain. It was this reality he had hoped about, but was so far from the norm and it's happening all at once. He figured he'd get it over with, what he had been holding in for the past few days, he had gotten something else at the pawnshop, after all he did sell a classic car. "Never did I think we'd end up this way and I want to be like that forever, or however long of a time we have with together. I guess I proved me wrong, I thought I'd end up alone - I admit I was afraid of it - but you stopped me from living a life of wasting away because things didn't go the way I wanted 'em to, fate had a different road for me." Roger told her before taking a black box out of his pocket, "Meems. ."

Mimi didn't even see him take out the box. "Like this whole trip has been great, I thought it was going to be awful but I'm so thankful you came, you make this place fun because I know I'd hate to be here by myself, and you were the one person I'd want to be with here. These past few months I wonder what you even bothered, I was so horrible to you. I'm sorry and I- I don't say that a lot a-and it's something I understand if you don't want to but we've come so far from then. . ."

Mimi just looked at him, as he tried to regain his composure. Her tears streaming down her face like rain when she caught wind of what he was doing. No she wasn't sad, she was happy but this made her do so many things inside, and she just got so worked up she started to cry those tears that were in her eyes seeming to be pushing themselves out, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She told him giving him a warm hug, which wasn't much of a far stretch away. They remained there in that Polaroid of time, not moving not talking for a few irreplaceable moments in their lives.

Roger pulled away slowly, but stopped midway when he caught glimpse of her eyes. Never had he been this ecstatic, amazed, just everything at once made sense, yet there was nothing in his mind except her. "I love you." He wiped her tear stained cheeks, kissed her forehead, and reached down picking up the ring and gently sliding it on her finger.

"I love you too. . ." Mimi told him after he put on her ring and she admired it, and smiled at him as she looked up at him noticeably keeping and containing her excitement in in a nervous way that she saw he noticed.

"Do you like it?" He admired the smile on her face before he held her close again.

"Love it, it's beautiful." She ran her fingers through his hair, drawing him closer to a kiss, a almost never ending kiss.

The kiss turned into more kisses countless embraces and the beginnings of shedding of clothing it didn't get much further before Roger pulled away for a moment, still semi clothed with his jeans still on lifting Mimi and moving their moment from the living room couch to the bedroom. He spun her around a few times, at which she laughed before they landed softly on the bed.


	10. ten

**Authors Note : **Short chapter, not completly thrilled. Used for filler fluff purposes. Enjoy ! Please review.

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing, I rent.

**Chapter Ten : Morning, Love**

Roger saw Mimi when he woke up sleeping so soundly and he knew now, not to disturb her even if it was her who constantly woke him in his slumber. He just laid there silently, saying nothing and trying to make as little noise as possible. He couldn't look out the window, the sun illuminated the room causing him squint to see.

He then saw Mimi squirm about, a clear sign she was waking. She yawned and stretched before he said to her, "Hey." she said her eyes still closed.

"Hi yourself, I couldn't wake you."

"Well that's definitely a first. Last night was amazing." as soft smile played on Mimi's lips. As Roger turned over to face her taking her hand, which had the ring he had given her the night before. Lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it.

"I know." It's just one of the perks of loving me."

"Well I love to love you." She cuddled herself closer to him . They laid in silence cuddling each other close, he took a strand her hair long brown hair and twisted it around his finger, he loved the way her wavy hair glistened.

Roger broke the silence, "Just thinking - would you ever want to go back to the loft with everyone sometime? I know for sure I want our friends there when we actually get married."

"Well, hopefully soon. By Christmas, that would be really nice. As long as all the stress is all blown over."

"For the first time, I think I've finally been away and I realized that I could blow off all the stress."

Mimi smiled at him lightly, "Well of course, I'm one of them non stressful types you get used to havin' me around - I'm used to helping people out."

Roger took her hands in his, as they laid side by side facing each other." You're so silly that it might just be true, I love you."

"I do too."

"So you wanna go to that restaurant tonight?"

"Mmhm. Of course I do. As long as I'm with you." Mimi beamed.

"Well how's about we go to that dress store on Levine Street." He kissed her cheek, "And get something hot to wear. Like to celebrate our engagement."

"I'd like that but there's just one little problem. I'm broke. I used all my money to help pay for the apartment." Mimi groaned, she had to admit she was hung-over from the night before.

"Don't you know, Meems now that we're engaged I'm going to take care of you." he said holding her tight to him, she draped her arms around him.

"You really mean that?" She asked him, as his hands wandered her shoulders, and lower back.

"I promise." he whispered going in to kiss her neck, making a trail from the very back of her ear to near her shoulder.


	11. eleven

**Authors Note :** Aw thanks, again for the review ! I'm glad I have a fan. I hope your day gets better, expecially since I'm adding yet a again.

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing, I rent.

**Chapter Eleven : Dinner & A Show**

Earlier in the afternoon Mimi had bought a dress with Roger at the dress store a few blocks up. It was honestly the dress, love at first sight and it was even better on her when she took it off the rack - it happens once in a great while. She felt so beautiful in it, completely red as her long dark brown hair complimented everything including her red lipstick lips and fit her in all the right places. Now she finds herself in the bathroom doing her hair and make up just right, examining herself and beaming without a cease.

Roger had slipped on his smooth, glossy leather jacket, feeling more anxious as the sleeves slid over his arms. He glanced down at his watch, not wanting to be pushy and impatient but just ready for the night he knocked lightly on the door, "Still alive?" His smile showed as he joked pressing his ear against the door waiting for a reply. He always had a hidden fear for bathrooms after April died. It used to get so bad that he would have to have Mark talk to him from inside to assure him that he wasn't going to die. It's gotten a lot better in time.

"Of course!" Mimi yelled out before without warning opening the door, as his eyes nearly popped out of his skull, that old element of surprise. "Do I look okay?"

He observed her, looking her up and down - but classically, but in a loving way, "Y-you look.." Her beauty took his breath away, and caused his slight stutter, "..amazing."

She smiled happily, "Let's go."

He pulled back his sleeve and checked his watch, "Nothing wrong with being early," he took her hand and led her behind him to the door. Looking one last time at her sparkling beauty before they left, he felt out of place being so plain in his everyday jacket.

"Yeah, it's so much better than being un-fashionably late." Mimi told him squeezing his hand tighter as they waltzed down the steps of the apartment passing the guy slouched by his television with the chicken bucket still there before they got outside without him even noticing.

The streetlights seemed to be shining just for them, the sidewalk seemed cleaner, the air fresher, and all the past pain was washed away. As they walked he could tell she was cold, he took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders as they continued to walk, it wasn't too long till they reached the restaurant.

"It smells really good." As they waltzed inside hand in hand, Mimi looked at Roger in his dress shirt and her newfound warmth from his leather jacket. She never wanted this night to end. She was so in love with him, the aroma, the whole night and nothing could make it any better than it already was - with he exception of course dinner which would more than likely fantastic.

Roger nodded taking in the scent himself, he was proud of himself for finally finding something that might be a fraction to something that Mimi deserved. They stood in front of the small podium which beheld an overdressed waiter, it made Roger smirk seeing to what great lengths people went to impress others. "Table for two, please."

"Name?" The overdressed matr'd asked with his nose upward. Roger honestly thought if he held his head up any higher his head would fall off his neck. Mimi just eyed Roger, she felt a bit out of place she had never been to a restraunt this fancy before. Captivated by her luxurious surroundings Mimi didn't even notice Roger follow the matr'd to their seats. Roger noticed there wasn't anyone following him so he stopped and returned to Mimi, "Hey love. We're being seated."

The pair managed to catch up with the snobby matr'd who was impatiently tapping his foot at the table's edge as he pulled out a seat for Mimi in which she sat upon. Roger pulled his own seat out by himself. Mimi was still captivated by her surroundings and feeling as if she were on cloud nine when Roger called her 'love', she loved when he used sweet nothings like that; for Mimi Roger is the one guy who would get away with it. With every other guy she had, to say something sweet was a chore, something they would do to get to her and most of the times it worked but not with Roger - she knew in his heart he meant them all, and he was one of the most different guys she met. He was genuine. Never once did Benny take her out to somewhere beautiful or expensive, or any of her other boyfriends - Roger unlike them cared for her and she knew she'll never regret coming on this trip. He loved seeing her glow with radiance as her eyes danced and darted with wonder as she left no area of the restaurant untouched by her golden eyes when finally her eyes met his again, "I know tonight is going to be amazing."

"Always. You make it amazing.."

"Oh now aren't you the flirt?"

"I'm just being honest. Or would you rather me tell a flat out lie, that this day will be just like every other, this date will be so tiresome, a-and boring and I - - " Roger dripped words of hilarious sarcasm that triggered laughter from Mimi.

She giggled, "Not at all, Roger. I appreciate everything. I love when you flirt, you manage to stay real."

Roger laughed, "Well thanks."

The waiter came by filling the glasses with cold water in pitchers. He was a lot less stuck up even saying a simple hello. And supplied the baguettes and butter, with a side of brie. "Could I suggest an appetizer?"

"Sure."

"Well we have the escargot. .. "

"That is?" Mimi asked attempting to be as polite as possible.

"Well in short escargot is snail. In a delicious seasoned roux, homemade. My personal favorite."

Mimi's face was one of disbelief, trying not to look as grossed out as she actually was. When she thinks snails she thinks of slimy and grimy, not something you eat, "I'm still stuck on snail - I'll pass."

The waiter laughed and shrugged, "Well there's plenty of other entrees, and appetizers that are in there for you two to make your choices in the menu. Would you like to order anything to drink?"

The waiter was much more friendly compared to the matr'd who was impatient. Roger said, "I'll have a beer. It doesn't matter, whatever you have is fine."

"And for the mademoiselle?"

She laughed nervously, "A coke."

"Alright, I'll be back with those." The waiter said finishing writing the orders before walking to the back to fetch their orders. Mimi and Roger opened up the menus that were on the table. Mimi couldn't help but notice the expensive prices, she was even concerned about how much a simple soda, or the beer would cost.

"I can't read any of this stuff." Roger whispered to her, he was more concerned about what he couldn't read.

"I don't have the money for this stuff." she whispered back, "Is it not too late to go to that place down the street we went to last week?"

"Don't worry, I told you I was paying. It's not everyday we get to go out and enjoy something was beautiful as this place" he replied back, "Do you know what any of this says?"

"Not a clue." She laughed, trying to remain in high spirits. It was true what Roger said, it isn't everyday they get to try something different, going out somewhere fancy. Mimi isn't used to that, and neither is Roger but it's something that she'll never forget. "I guess I'll ask the waiter what he thinks then."

"Yeah, he seems friendly enough." Roger shrugged, giving up on trying to understand the foreign language in his menu. Not long after the waiter returned with Mimi's coke which was in a small glass, much smaller than that of the ones in the Life Café a dainty little glass, and Roger's beer was in a mug like container, "Thank you." he and Mimi said. "I really can't read this menu sir."

"Well, I can help you out. I mean I did suggest the escargot."

"I think I might want to actually try it."

"It's an appetizer so it's a small portion, if you don't like it we can always ask for something else."

Mimi pointed to the salad sounding dish, "This is a salad, correct?"

"Yes and it comes with the soup of the day."

"I'll have that."

"Can I get anything for you two, crackers, cheese anything?"

The pair shook their head as he disappeared into the kitchen.

- x -

After a few hours of dining, Roger was given the bill. Since Roger had sort of ran out of cash, he started relying on his credit card. He took out his credit card and filled out the price and the tip. Mimi took one last spoonful of her crème brule as she folded her napkin she had on her lap and placed it back on the table. The waiter returned to grab the check. He was in the back an awful long time.

"So what do you want to do when we get back home?"

"It doesn't matter." Mimi smiled, "Probably go to sleep and never eat again, I'm so full."

"Me too, tonight was fun. This place was lovely, the food was delicious and I'm so glad I got to share it with you."

"Well thanks." She smirked as the waiter returned to the table with Roger's credit card in his hands. He had a stern expression on his face.

"Sir, can I speak with you in private?" The waiter asked.

"Um . . sure. Excuse me, Meems." Roger said leaving the seat and moving a bit over to where the waiter led him, away from most of the customers and staff, "What seems to be the problem?"

"I regret to inform you but, your card has been declined."


	12. twelve

**Authors Note : **Yay, new chapter ! I had a kind of sort of a cliff hanger.

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing, I rent.

**Chapter Twelve : Run Aways**

"D-declined?" Roger's eyes shot over to Mimi who was sitting at the table still, with a confused expression on her face. He motioned her not to move before he looked back at the waiter. He felt horrible, he was embarrassed especially in front of the girl of his dreams. What would she say if she saw him like this, broke as a joke. He didn't have Mark to talk him out of this notion, or talk him into thinking logically, he was all on his own.

"I can put it through the computer again. You can even come back with me." The waiter suggested.

"It's got to be some kind of mistake." Roger pled.

"No mistake, I put it through a few times." He sighed impatiently. He had spent a lot of time caring for them for the time that they ate there. He was a really friendly guy, and Roger knew that. He felt awful, and guilty.

"What can I do? Could I pay you back? If I sell my guitar I'll have cash to pay the check, I promise."

"Don't worry about it." The waiter looked away clearly annoyed.

"Are you sure?"

"I-it's fine." He rolled his eyes, "This isn't the first time this has happened. People who think their bigwigs come in, put their dinner on the charge card and think they had enough - and they didn't. Who are you trying to kid, I know you're type. The people always promise they'll pay back - they never follow through."

"My type? Sir, you don't know me or my girlfriend at all." Roger got in his face, gritting his teeth, "what we've been through or anything."

"You're no different, you think it's fine to just waltz out, dine and dash and take advantage of - - "

"I know it's inexcusable but I almost _never _use my credit card, if it's any of your business. Emergencies only, but why am I telling you any of this?" Mimi finally joined Roger standing in front of the waiter. The trio was causing some glares from customers who were wondering what was going on.

"I said it's fine. You can go." The waiter bellowed.

"Sir, I- - I'm really sorry." Roger sighed, but the waiter wasn't having it, he returned the card to his former customer. He sadly walked back to the kitchen and Roger looked at his girlfriend who was confused. "Come on, let's go."

Roger started out the door, Mimi hesitated to follow she couldn't help but ask him when they got closer together again, "Why, what's the rush babe?"

"Come on." he grumbled, stuffing the credit card in his pocket. With his other hand, he grabbed his girlfriends hand almost a violent force, "We have to get out of here."

Mimi almost tripped and fell in her high heeled shoes, using almost all of her energy she finally stopped him once they got to a alley way alone, "Pleas- " she regained her composure, before speaking again, "Please tell me what that was all about?"

Roger said nothing, he just kicked the dirt and rocks in the alleyway. He almost made a near crying breathing gesture, almost as if he was laughing painfully and bitterly, "Why do you want me, Mimi? It's a serious question."

"Because I love you."

"Not when I tell you how bad I screwed up. How stupid I was to think I could take care of you, or anyone. I can barely manage on my own."

"I'm broke a-and it's bad." Roger confessed, "I couldn't pay for dinner. The waiter just let us go. He was in a . . good mood I guess. I feel terrible."

"Oh Roger, we'll find a way to pay him back. Don't worry."

"I'm not rich. I'll have to sell something."

"You think I'm rich? Or have expensive taste? Tonight was a treat by any means, in fact the food wasn't worth the money. I even suggested we go somewhere cheaper. . "

"I know and I should have listened to you. I just wanted to, I don't know take you out like make myself even better of a guy. Maybe I went a bit overboard. I got you the dress, the dinner -"

"And I thank you." Mimi said walking closer to him, "If it helps." she grappled trying to remove her ring he had just given her. He no doubt paid with the credit card that is now declined, she admired it in her hand but thought it was the right thing to do, "you can take this."

"Mimi. . I-"

"How else are we going to pay the waiter back?"

"I can't sell that, it's yours. It's a present, it's our commitment."

Mimi smiled, "I don't want you to sell it. But you need the money." placing it back on her finger, "Unless, I get a job. I mean I could always get. . a job here. If you know what I _mean _- I mean it pays good. . . . "

"You'd do that? Even if you said you hated that." Roger asked, and Mimi just nodded.

"I'm here too, I got you into this mess, I want help get us out of it. Besides, it's a team effort."

"And I'll go job hunting in the morning." Roger felt better about the whole thing, "and to keep our heads above water, I'll sell the guitar. Until I get enough to pay the waiter, and earn enough for rent and all that good stuff."

He leaned down and kissed his fiancé sweetly, wrapping his strong arms around her small slender figure dressed in that expensive and cute red dress, with his leather jacket on keeping her warm. They swayed close, almost slow dancing her arms resting around his neck. They had no music, he had no song it was just Roger and Mimi, Mimi and Roger.


	13. thirteen

**Authors Note : **No reviews? Oh well. Enjoy this chapter. Hopefully I'll get some reviews soon.

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing, I rent. Well, erm I do own Garrett I guess.

**Chapter Thirteen : Job Hunting**

Mimi went into the only strip club in the area, which had happened to be on the next avenue over called The Krazy Kat Lounge. She snickered to herself, seeing as that this would be the second time that the place where she danced had something to do with cats. She didn't have any of her old dance costumes with her, but she wasn't even sure she even had the job just yet, and she hadn't really the money for anything at all.

She walked in, seeing a blue black light in the club itself but it wasn't open just yet. In front of her was a desk with a middle aged man in the first room. The first room was where you inquired for the job. He smiled at her, looking her up and down, "What can I get you?"

"A job?" Mimi told him calmly.

"And you're how old?"

"Twenty."

"You don't look it in the least bit. I'd say you were no younger than sixteen."

"Yeah, yeah. I get that a lot." she chuckled, at the guy. She knows how to play off the questions, "I'm old for my age."

"Do you have experience?"

"Yeah, I worked in New York City at the Catscratch Club since I was fifteen or so. I'm also a classically trained ballerina, but I quit to pursue other things. "

"Good good, we need some more girls." The guy nodded, "Do you have any costumes with you?"

She shook her head, "I didn't initially plan to dance. So I didn't pack them along." She kind of hoped she wouldn't have to, but she was doing this to keep them from winding up the way they were in New York.

"No problem, we have extras. And the girls here, down south are friendly so - there's a lot of extras. You got the job, if you hadn't guessed already. You have 'the look' right now."

Mimi smiled, "When do I start?"

"Tonight. Six will be your test to see if we'll keep you or if you're gone." He said, adding "don't be late." Mimi silently hoped this would help them get money, she didn't want any more problems with Roger. She didn't even want this job, she just knew it paid well and tips are usually good. She just fears the demons of the past.

- x -

Roger compared to Mimi shopped around, he went to where they were hiring and had the highest pay. Believe it or not, they were hiring at the pawn shop. He hadn't signed so many applications in his whole life, but he really had his mind set on the pawn shop. The job was associate on some weeks but what they needed was someone to clean and maneuver the merchandise so customers can see in the windows. The interview was pretty grueling, there were many questions he really had to be honest about but he was afraid that would make him unable to get the job. It wasn't until then he started to get nervous.

"Former musician, high school graduate, semester in an art school. Nice resume." The old man with his specs on reviewed Roger's resume carefully and meticulously. The musician nervously played with his hands that happened to be sitting on his lap, "But I do notice a lag in your job experience. From nineteen-eighty seven until now you hadn't had a job. Is this true?"

"Yes this is true. I hadn't had a job. I was living w-with my friend at the time. I was financially sufficient at the time." Roger said trying not to cave. Truthfully, Roger really didn't have a steady income, a few gigs here and there and he worked at a supermarket but then after April's death he almost never left the house for over a year.

"Oh, that is good. You know, you are one of the only people to ever inquire for this job. I've been hiring for months now. You're the only fella to ever step up. You seem like a nice guy too."

"Thank you sir."

"I'm Garrett." The old man put his hand out for Roger to shake, Roger hesitated before shaking his hand, "You got the job. You start tomorrow at opening time, six in the morning."

Mimi was on her way back to the apartment when Roger saw her from the pawnshops large bay windows, he walked out to greet her, "Babe, how goes job hunting."

"I found the place, it isn't much. I start tonight. I'm nervous." Roger hugged her tight.

"Who is this lady?" Garrett asked eying Mimi.

Roger turned, to face his new boss who had been standing on the top of the steps near the door, "My fiancé, Mimi."

"Isn't that nice. You kids have a good day. Well I got to get back to cleaning the shop, Roger. I will see you tomorrow." Garrett waved and smiled affectionately before walking back into the shop.

"So, you got a job too. This is good, really good." Mimi smirked taking Roger's hand before walking to the apartment.

- x -

Mimi was brushing her hair for work, Roger snuck up behind her wrapping his arms around her, kissing the crook of her neck taking in the fresh scent of her floral perfume. She was wearing a black dress with flat shoes, "Hey love." She looked glum and she was, she didn't want to work there. She didn't want to dance for other guys, she loved Roger and they didn't matter to her.

"What's the matter?" he tickled her sides looking in the mirror with her, "You're lovely."

"It's not that." She turned away for her reflection and paced around the room, Roger followed her facing her, "but thank you."

"What is it, babe?" Trying persistently to get it out of her.

"I'm all nerves."

"I'm too." Roger said matter of factly.

"Not like me." She shook her head.

"Well when you get back, you'll see."


	14. fourteen

**Authors Note :** Here's another chapter, Mimi finally goes to work. I added Mimi's dress from the chapter where they go to the restraunt for dinner to my bio thing. There's a link for it. Please, if you are reading this please reply and tell me what you think ; even if you think this story sucks and you hate it. These past few chapters have been a bit dramatic because the plot is starting to thicken. So, please review. :

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing, I rent. However I own Trixie a new character, oh and that guy from way back from the bar.

**Chapter Fourteen : The Work Force**

Five o'clock came and Mimi ventured back to a familiar territory. She needed time to get ready so she arrived early. Backstage she was surrounded by girls her age and a bit older getting dressed, redressed, styling their hair and doing their make up. The aroma of cheap perfume and cigarettes littered the air, she saw a free mirror vanity and quickly pounced at it sitting on the chair taking out her make up. She started on her eyes, she got out her glitter eye shadow and her liquid colored eyeliner and went to town.

The girl next to her looked over, she was kind looking enough, "Hey."

"Hey." Mimi replied before returning to her make up, applying her fake eyelashes.

"You must be new, I'm Trixie." She was pretty and she was pretty friendly compared to the others.

She hesitated, but warmly smiled, "Mimi."

"Cute name, we have a Mimi here too, but she goes as Tamalie on stage. My stage name is Trix. Except well, I'm not for kids."

Mimi laughed lightly despite her being extremely nervous, "I don't have anything to wear. The guy at the desk - "

"Patrick. Let me guess, he said you can borrow something? Well, you wont get luck with most of the girls. But, I have some extras you can keep. How long you plan on working here?"

"Until ends meet for me and my fiancé." Mimi replied listening attentively while doing make up, "then we pay our debts and get back home."

"Nervous about the big performance? Make or break or you don't get the job?" Trixie asked going through her trunk to find Mimi some duds to wear, here's some panties, a pair of fishnets and a top that looked a lot like one Mimi used to wear.

"Eh in a way, but at the same time, I don't feel exactly comfortable." Mimi shook her head at her question, "I had the exact same one back at home." glancing at the glittery top that Trixie threw gently onto her vanity.

"You danced back at home?" the blonde haired blue eyed beauty asked. Looking at Trixie you would have never guessed she was a dancer. I mean she had the toned body and skinny frame, but she looked not the least bit damaged from the life style, "where you from anyway?"

"New York City."

"I bet it's lovely there, I mean I heard so."

"Some parts about it, sure." She laughed lightly.

"I've been living here, trying to get out. My asshole boyfriend who owns this bar around the corner from here loves it here. I would love to go somewhere like with green pastures or something. Maybe even New York - I'm trying to get cash to dump his sorry ass. He's cheated for the last time."

Mimi's eyes widened, "Your boyfriend owns that bar?"

"Yeah. He makes me so mad. He comes home drunk and he has a mean streak, he comes to see everyone but me dance. He'd like you if he saw you." Mimi said nothing to Trixie but knew that he tried the same thing on her. But she's wise, she knows all the tricks because she's lived through them.

Mimi excused herself from the vanity and got dressed in the bathroom. She sighed sadly, trying to make sense of what she was doing. Changing into her clothes and looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Here goes nothing." She sighed, before she knew it was six o'clock and she was called on deck by the loud speaker.

Mimi liked the music they gave her to work with, it wasn't ambient it was loud and full of percussion. As soon as she got to the end of the stage, she got comfortable and the money just seemed to pour into her lap, into her shirt, and the dancing just came natural. It wasn't until later when she felt sick, dirty and disgusting again. It was a feeling she commonly got after dancing scantily clad for money, it just doesn't seem rewarding enough for her.

A familiar face in the crowd, the guy from the bar approached her when she was leaving after her shift. He was obviously and clearly drunk and he had already made it well known he wanted Mimi but she didn't want him. "Hey beautiful. When you get rid of loverboy, hang out with me."

"Please." Mimi rolled her eyes with a scoff as she was walking her self home. She remained calm in all her fear. Nobody was around it was silent except for the two of them in the late night air. She didn't like it at all, in fact she felt very uncomfortable when she was alone, this guy she didn't trust him one bit. After some time of him following her he goes, "Frank."

"What?" She whipped her head around confused. Stopped dead in her tracks.

"Name, and now I know your name is Mimi." He caught up and got close, "I never knew how talented you were. . . "

"Leave me alone. " She told him trying to be tough but sounding scared.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to tell you what I think."

"I have a fiancé. Go bother someone else." She was tempted to say he had a girlfriend but she just continued walking towards her house. She didn't want trouble she put her hands in the pocket of Roger's hooded sweatshirt he had let her borrow. She couldn't help but think about Roger and how happy he would be about her nightly earnings even if she earned her money in the worst way possible. Frank still trailing behind her sneaking, slippery like a serpent as she turned the corner. "Did I hear a thank you? There's plenty more where that came from, you just got to do me a few favors."

"No." Mimi said flatly trying to hide tears. She struggled trying to open the main apartment door with her key. She tried multiple times, constantly being interrupted by Frank's drunken pleas. She then succeeded in opening the door, quickly slamming the large door shut leaving Frank outside alone, and defeated. She breathlessly jogged through the hall until she reached the apartment her and Roger shared, she opened the door with her key for the apartment. She saw the guy she loved on the couch strumming away without a care in the world.

"How was work?" Roger asked sweetly. Mimi removed her jacket and hung it on the hook, before walking closer to him. When he saw her face he moved his guitar and stood up, "You. . did something happen?"

Mimi tried hard not to cry, she was scared. Frank followed her home, he knew where she lived. It was too late she already started crying, but she attempted to look on the bright side of it. "I brought home three hundred in tips." She gave him the wad of cash she had in her pocket.

"Don't care about the money. I care about you." He placed the money on the couch with his guitar, before facing Mimi again, "What happened?" She hugged him tight. Crying hard burying her head into his shoulder, "Love, you can tell me."

She nodded, wiping her tears with the back of her hand sitting on the empty end of the couch looking up at Roger taking his hand in hers. "You remember t-that guy from the bar?"

Roger nodded, "Yeah, the one that was hitting on you?"

"Well he's with this girl Trixie I met in the club tonight. But he cheats on her and stuff. She doesn't know that we all met before - that one night." Mimi sniffled before continuing, "Anyway, so I'm on my way home and he kept making weird advances toward me. He even followed me home. I'm really scared."

Roger suddenly tensed up and got a mean streak, "I'll kill him if he touches you."

"Calm down, the neighbors will hear." Mimi said cautiously.

"I don't want you being afraid to go anywhere. I'll walk you to work."

"What if he tries to hurt you?" Mimi asked him.

"He wont, trust me." Roger leaned down and kissed Mimi lightly, she wrapped her arms around him tight. She silently thought to herself, _just a few more weeks of the Krazy Kat Lounge, I can handle it._


	15. fifteen

**Authots Note : **Just so you have a mental picture of what Trixie would look like, I don't know if you've seen Christina Aguilera in the "Lady Marmalade" video featuring Lil Kim, Maya and Pink. The Christina image is what I want you to get, wild blonde hair.

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing. I rent.

**Chapter Fifteen : New Friends**

Roger's first day went pretty smooth. His boss, Garrett and him are amicable and get along well. Roger makes good money and before long he'd be able to pay the debt to the waiter that they had stiffed back at the restaurant he took Mimi out to a few weeks back. It's what got them in that pickle in the first place. Garrett was a good person for Roger to talk to, he always seemed to know what to say. His wife died a few years back leaving him a widower and their kids are now grown and moved out of the house.

"Well it's a good thing that guy hasn't been stalking your girl. He tried to get me in his bar, that Frank fella he is a conniving guy. I don't trust him, he's shady. I live next door to him." the older man said cleaning the front desk with some lemon fresh Pine Sol giving the antique a shine. The illuminated room by the bay windows and the sun had a lemony scent, it was peaceful and homey and the neighborhood was pretty calm compared to the bustling streets of New York, that Roger was adjusted to.

"Yeah, besides now that we both work, it's easy for she and I to have some alone time as we walk."

"Yeah, so you two are engaged?"

Roger nodded proudly, "Luckily I got her the ring before we went broke."

"That's true. I'll never forget the ring I got for Rebecca." Rebecca was his wife who had passed away. He had already told Roger during the hours he worked about them, how they met and everything in between. Roger couldn't help but find so much romance and intrigue so forbidden yet so right their romance was. "It had a gold band and a large diamond surrounded by little diamonds. I loved that ring, my oldest Robin gave it to his wife when they got engaged."

"The ring was my mothers, my mom died when I was young so my dad told me to give it to a girl who I love. I loved Mimi since the day she asked me to light her candle. I know you must think it's weird."

"No, maybe it's some type of thing that just had to happen. It made a bad situation good."

"The power went out in our loft, she had the bottom end. We rarely saw one another since I almost never left the house, but she had been living there for a long time. I had always saw her as a pretty girl but she just appeared really young. I knew I saw her a bunch of places before, and I used to see her dance when I went out but I really didn't think anything of her until much later. I just didn't want to admit it."

"Why?"

"It was a lot of things. I was afraid to put my whole heart into something, I guess. I'm not sure, I was pretty stupid, and really, really stubborn." Roger pondered out loud, "and then there was the death of my first serious relationship. I first thought she was, the one. I almost proposed to her, I was so close. I loved her so much, and she loved me. She was the one girl who I would never expect to be the one who almost turned me and my life upside down in the worst ways possible. She got me into drugs - something I hadn't done before. It's almost like, she didn't see the danger, or she forced herself not to and she made it seem like it was okay. I trusted her. I really messed up there, and then she finds out she has HIV and decides to end her life without me, I almost gave up for awhile. If it wasn't for my friend Mark I probably would've never knocked my habit. He was there through all my problems and late nights, and for awhile it was like all I wanted to do was write a song. I still was clearly depressed, never wanted to leave the house just loaf all day, no work, lots of sleep, barely eating in a perpetual mourning state. I guess I was afraid to fall for someone, surrender everything and put myself under that realization that I would do anything and everything for her and believe that she would do the same."

"It makes sense. But then you met Mimi, and things got better - right?"

"Well, kind of. I met her, and she was still that girl I saw when I occasionally went out with my friends or the girl who lived under us who I'd see leaving, or coming back. However, the later that night - of course I was being a scrooge. I mean seriously it was Christmas and I yelled at her. I shoved everything in her face because I was - afraid. It wasn't until the next morning when I realized that I blew it. I told Mark because, really he was the only person there, who had been there since day one. He told me the obvious - why didn't I go for it? So luckily, I saw her and she was already outside and I invited her to dinner."

Garrett smiled warmly at Roger's story, "Well that's awesome. I can't see you being a scrooge, but this is a really cool - or is that what people say nowadays?"

Roger laughed, "Cool is good."

"Ah well, I gave up on being cool ages ago. It's six and it looks your shift is over, care continue talking tomorrow?"

Roger nodded taking his leather jacket off the wall, "Most definitely. I'll see you tomorrow."

- x -

It's been three weeks and Roger walking her to and from work has been making a difference. Things have been pretty busy, it's harder for Roger and Mimi to have moments when they both work at different times. Trixie has been an angel, and her first real friend who she can do girl things with, like talk about clothes and borrow clothes.

"Hey toots your beeper went off." Trixie called when Mimi returned to the vanity after she danced. She quickly stashed her earnings in her purse. She's been working for awhile and she had never missed her AZT not once. The last thing she wanted was people to know that she had a condition. She didn't want people talking and she didn't want drama. She took her purse with her and quickly ran into the bathroom. Without thinking she unscrewed the lid and took her daily dose. She looked in the mirror, she looked pretty pale from nerves and stress.

Trixie following behind her started washing off her make up in the sink, as Mimi was doing. Mimi looked in Trixie's mirror after her looking up at herself. Mimi was taken back when she saw a large black eye laceration on her new friends face. "W-what is that?"

"It happened last night, Frank and I got in a fight. I shouldn't of gotten mad that he tried perusing another dancer and I caught him that time."

"He shouldn't of hit you, bottom line." Mimi corrected drying her face with a dry paper towel.

Trixie sighed nodding, "I can't live like this anymore. I have the money from my wages."

"Our apartment place has a apartments left. Rent is cheap"

"How much a month?"

"Uh ; If me and my boyfriend could afford it I guess pretty cheap. We'll ask the landlord so you have an estimate."

"Alright, thanks Mimi." Trixie smiled." What kind of medicine did you have to take? Is it like birth control?"

She shook her head, "More important than that."

"What is it then."

"Look Trix, I have a lot of problems. I really don't think I should tell you." Mimi sighed.

"I'll back off then." Trixie sighed defeated. Stuffing the remains of her costume in her duffle bag.

"Trixie, you can't tell anyone, even though I doubt you would." Mimi said taking Trixie and facing her way by the sinks, "that medicine is a matter of life and death. If I don't take it, I could die. I have HIV."

Trixie was bewildered and didn't think of anything to say, she was scared. Scared for her new friend and she felt bad for trying to get her to tell her anything, "Oh Mimi, I'm sorry I asked. . .I-"

"Roger too. I try not to get so attached to people, not a lot of people know. People back at home do, my parents, his parents and stuff. Thank you for being so nice to me, for the first time I felt like I wasn't being judged or something."

"I don't judge." The blonde dancer smiled, touching Mimi's arm "I'm here for you Meems, you're a really sweet girl. I hope everything gets better, you know what - scratch that it will. It will all get better."

Mimi smiled before taking her purse and her coat leaving the Krazy Kat with Trixie, her friend.


	16. sixteen

**Authors Note: **I was much too tired to add to this yesterday. I've been volunteering at a church to entertain young kids in the morning until early afternoon. It gets me kinda inspired cause they're so adorable, it makes me sometimes wonder - "Hey what if the boho's have kids? How adorable they would be!". I didn't get much sleep the other night so I kinda went right to sleep as soon as I got home from last night.

I also assume it's spring-summer in Santa Fe during this part of the story. I don't know. I'm making it very summery I honestly don't know how the weather is there - but the weather here is hot. So I'm getting inspiration by the weather.

So here is the chapter. Enjoy. Reviews would be amazing, so please if you're reading tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing, I rent.

**Chapter Sixteen : Chatterboxes**

"Hey Garrett!" Roger greeted his boss with a smile, simultaneously hanging his slightly worn leather jacket on the hook by the door like everyday. Garrett waved at him before Roger spoke again, "How you doing? Anyone come in?"

"You know that lady Gilda? She got her medallion back." Gilda was a lady who was from Greece who moved into the area alone. Since she was young and desperate for some money to survive of off in this poor location she put her medallion in exchange for cash at Garrett's shoppe and thankfully paid her debt off. The medallion she had earlier explained was a family heirloom and had been in the family for many generations and years and it was a precious thing she was given by her grandparents who had since died.

"That's great. I know she really didn't want to sell it." Roger said nodding at the empty space in the glass case behind their desk.

"She paid me in full which is good." Garrett said smiling, "I like seeing people get their stuff back."

"Me too, Gar. Me too."

"So, wanna finish that story you were telling me yesterday."

"Of course I do, I have a feeling it's going to be slow. It's Tuesday." Roger smirked. He loved the bragging right and not in a bad way but if he had it his way he would want the whole world to know about how much he loves Mimi. He didn't care who knew.

"That is very true. You are one of the best coworkers I had about this. Usually they would say something like, 'Oh I'll just go if it's Tuesday.'"

"Ah, well I need the money and you are a cool guy."

"Well thanks, Roger."

"Alright, where did we leave off. . . Hmm." Roger pondered out loud before he remembered, "Oh yeah. Anyway. So then we went to dinner with everyone, and I never knew this but she was friends with my friend Collins new love interest Angel. So they quickly united and stuff while at dinner. And then our friend who we really - well dislike was there. He almost broke me and Meems up for good. He brought up some stuff and he kind of bothered me there. I can be pretty jealous. Of course I wouldn't be the first to admit it. I also didn't want to admit I was falling for Mimi. I kept trying to tell her how I felt, I'd even almost say it, but then say something like never mind. It drove me crazy that I had a hard time saying that. I knew deep down she probably felt the same, and it just made it harder."

"Oh, really? It's always hard to admit that, but it's the first step - always have communication. What's the jack hole's name who tried breaking you up?"

Roger left out a lot crucial facts in the story, he didn't talk about Angel being a drag queen and how Angel really died. He half expected Garrett to judge him differently after he were to find out about how they were, how everyone lived and some of the bad habits and bad things that did occur. He didn't admit there was some things that were illogically wrong, like refusal to pay rent and the fact that Roger by not working put himself in the hole. Why the power really went out, and why he had to really light Mimi's candle, it's all too much to discuss.

"Benny. God - I didn't even tell you!" Roger exclaimed, "I left after our friend Angel's funeral I decided to leave this place behind and come here to Santa Fe. Our friend Angel always wanted to come here and Angel died before she was able to. So I in a weird way, hoped she was here too. Her boyfriend Collins wanted to open a restaurant there, and she wanted to help. Anyway! Benny ; douche bag. He like had the nerve to tell me to calm down, telling Mimi she wasn't allowed to even say goodbye to me. She didn't want to say goodbye either -"

"They're friends?"

"Not exactly. I thought so - I thought they were quite friendly. I couldn't of been so wrong. I got jealous, and stupid jumped to conclusions thinking I - I don't know I find it pretty stupid still. I'm thankful that Mimi puts up with me, I'm never gonna put her through something like that. I mean it was true at one time they were together, but then she and I were together - and he made it seem like there was something going on when there was nothing. I love her."

"So what made you two come here together."

"This is where I'm slightly confused. We didn't drive together, and I didn't even know she was with me. It must've happened when I was packing my clothes upstairs, or talking to or saying goodbye to Mark and Benny. She snuck in my trunk and rode to Santa Fe. And here we are. That's our story."

"At first I bet you were pissed and worried."

"Yeah, I ignored her. I just gave her a wad of cash and told her to get something for herself to eat while we figure out stuff. I said as little as possible. But yeah. It's an awesome effect she has over me. She made everything better than it was." Roger smiled happily, he had never been so happy before in his life.

- x -

While Roger works Mimi joined a local pool club, since it was very hot. She got a job as a sitter for young kids whose parents wanted some time away. Sometimes she taught dance class, some days aerobics in the air-condition and everyday she took them swimming and taught them basics and she developed a strong love for helping kids out. Her group seemed to multiply in size each day, she started out with five and now she has about 30 and her friend Trixie is helpful too.Trixie joined as well because she needed the money and she got to spend time with her friend Mimi. Since Roger worked days, it was pointless to stay inside during the summer weather that was scorching and being alone. Trixie and Mimi sat in the baby pool during the 90 degree day in November and decided to chat.

"Seeing all these adorable kids makes me want one." Mimi smiled, "maybe they'd fire me at the Krazy Kat."

Trixie laughed playfully splashing Mimi, "Of course you hate that place."

"Yeah, I do. I hate some of the jerks they let in."

"I know you do. But what does Roger think about kids?"

"Uh." She squinted from the sun as she thought, putting her hand on her forehead to see Trixie like a hat beak, "We never really talked about it. Seriously."

"Wow, really? You guys seem really in sync with each other."

"He really doesn't know I like kids. I had little siblings growing up. God they'd be in high school by now, the youngest probably in junior high. Besides I don't even think we can have kids. By the time I have him or her, we'd never see them well - get old, grow up and get married. He and I haven't even gotten married yet. It's almost like we are married."

She smiled about her friends relationship, "I'm sure he would, I mean why else would he give you a ring? He wants something serious."

"Well, erm I guess. Even so, I'm gonna need someone to take care of the kids if we go away. I don't want them going into the system or something."

"Maybe I can take her or him." Trixie stated calmly, before laughing lightly. "I'm serious, Meems."

"Gosh, that'd be cool. I love you Trix you're awesome." Mimi hugged Trixie laughing before splashing her lots causing a small splash fight.

A few moments later the girls drenched wringing out their hair before getting out of the pool and into the sun. "I know this sounds super desperate, I mean you seem to do everything for me nowadays but does Roger have any guy friends in New York? I know you guys are going back eventually, probably really soon does he have any friends? Like cute single guy friends. I mean considering I kicked Frank to the curb I want to meet somebody, cute, new, and special. I want to really meet someone who will stick around or something. Someone who wont be a complete lying, cheating, stealing, wife-beating asshole."

"Yeah, he does. Just one is gay considering he went out with Angel and I think Angel was his true love and I doubt he'd ever fall fast for anyone - and the other is - painfully single yet he pines over his ex Maureen. He really needs to get over her, and get over the fact that it's over - for good. He would like you. Wouldn't it be cool if you came with to New York? I'd have a best friend to go on double dates with!"

"Ahhh!" Trixie squealed, "That'd be awesome."

Mimi squeeled too, jumping up and down hugging like the kids they watched.


	17. seventeen

**Authors Note : **I adore RENT, and that story makes me laugh. I never talk to kids about RENT. I'm afraid their parents would dislike me or whatever. It would go over their heads. Here's another chapter. Cause I'm in the mood to add again.

Short chapter as well. But - yeah. Reviews are mucho love. Thanks for the two I got from last chapter. I love the Mimi/Trixie friendship.

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing, I rent.

**Chapter Seventeen : Making Plans**

"Trixie wants to move to New York when we go there. She doesn't want to see Frank, or be tempted go back to him. Do you think that'd be okay? I mean she's been looking at real-estate books in our area, she wont live with us if it's what you are concerned about. Besides, she's been the best friend I had since well. . Angel." Mimi told Roger about how things have been lately. He knew almost every hour they spend apart they always find new things to talk about, new things to hear about and he's always open for a long chat with Mimi. He's always okay with what she thinks and this was no exception, "she wants to meet different people."

"Well that's a good idea. I mean we can always hook her up with, Mark. Right?'

Mimi's eyes got big, "Are you serious? I told her about Mark!"

"What'd she say?"

"Well I just told her like, about him. How his ex that he's unable to get over is just kinda always in the picture. I explained everything and she sounds semi interested."

"What if they talked on the phone or something, and then we get to New York and they actually meet. . Why do I find myself getting strange ideas?"

"It's just perfect. That's why? I spawned pure genus."

Just then Roger's the phone rang and forever ever reason they decided to screen. Sometimes it's cause they are busy, they're "busy" (if you know what I mean), they're working or they are just being like they are now and just not picking up. The answering machine went off, the old greeting was changed to something pertaining to the two of them living together Roger's voice said, _"You have reached Roger and. . "_

"_Mimi Davis."_

"_Please leave a message after the tone." Roger and Mimi's voices said in unison. Before an obnoxious beep followed._

"Look. I know you never answer your phone but it's me, Mark. Just checking on my two good friends who I haven't heard from in oh so long. . . "

"Hey!' Roger exclaimed cutting off the tape recording.

"Rog! Hey. Wow it's been awhile."

"I know same. So much has been happening."

"Collins called and wanted to know if you guys would be home for Christmas?"

"Actually, I think there is a good chance we will."

"Oh really? How's everything? Did you ever pay that waiter back?"

Roger's eyes widened, "Crap, no. Thank-you for reminding me. We have more than enough to pay him back and make it home."

"Oh wow. Well, I was just checking in on you and Mimi. Things around have calmed down since the whole search party thing and Maureen's questioning even though I know we talked a lot since then. And Buzzline is well, you know. Just a job. Benny has been trying to get on my good side."

"I don't think Benny has one. But everything else is sounding good." Roger said plopping down on the chair next to the phone talking to Mark his would be best friend. Roger really wasn't too much of a complainer but he was really beginning to miss his best friend. They had never spent a long time away from each other, they never had such a screaming match. It just didn't happen.

"That is true. Look, I don't want to be the one calling - so you call next time. Sooner please!" Mark said, half joking. "I gotta go . . you know edit some reels or film or whatever - and also figure out what I'm going to eat for dinner before it gets too late. The usual, see you later."

"Alright, bye Mark." Roger hung up and looked for Mimi who was resting on the couch on her stomach watching a movie on television. Roger completely forgot talking about Trixie with Mark. But it really was all in the works and it was one of the few times with Mimi that they were home and alone and didn't have work or conflicting schedules.

"Hey." She saw him in her peripherals, "I'm not feeling well, I haven't for the past couple of weeks."

Roger sat where her feet ended on the loveseat that Mimi had Been lying on. She turned around to face him on her back using the small pillows to prop her head up, "What is it like a headache or a cough?"

"Body aches mostly, I only feel comfy if I lie down on my stomach. I think it's cramps. You don't want to hear me whine about any of that. How was work?"

"Nobody came in, we just kinda talked and watched and waited until my shift was over."

"It doesn't seem like somewhere where you would have a lot of business." Mimi said closing her eyes but not falling asleep, "Trixie and I had an interesting conversation at the pool."

"Really? What about?"

"Well, kids."

"What about them? I know you've been working at the pool." Roger smirked.

"How I really would like one."

Roger was taken back, he stood up and laughed, trying not to sound that surprised, "Is this some weird attempt to get out of Krazy Kat?" Sometimes at work he'd think about having a picturesque life with Mimi, plus a child. He always thought that Mimi wouldn't want kids.

"No, well. It would be one of the many perks." Mimi smirked.

"So would I." Roger said honestly.

Mimi then sat up at and looked at Roger, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek, "I'm glad we're on the same page."


	18. eighteen

**Authors Note : **Thanks again for the review, they are what keeps this story constantly being updated! : I started this story with a friend YEARS ago and just decided to add it on a whim. I always liked it. So thanks again.

I want Marky to find love. : And yay for RogerMimi fluff. Song used for this ficlet is "Just For The Record" by Americian Idol winner Jordin Sparks. The song is very lovey-dovey and I needed some cute fluff ! Reviews would be amazing.

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing, I rent.

**Chapter Eighteen : For The Record**

_I can't help myself_

_I don't want to be with no one else. _

_I'll pass any test_

_Cause nothing in this world or in the next_

Mimi found herself squinting as the sunlight poured into her room waking her up with a quick jolt to the eyes. She was lying in Roger's arms in their bedroom and she didn't want to wake up, and she didn't want him to wake up just yet. _Could make me second guess_She only cuddled closer to him feeling his warmth. _Could make me change my mind _She heard his steady heartbeat on her ear as her head rested on his bare chest. Roger slowly woke up, his eyes fluttered open and he moved causing Mimi to jump nervously, "Hey." he whispered with a gentle Roger-like grin. _Could__ make me not protect what I'm feeling inside_

_Cause I'm smart enough to know that this is a good thing_

_And I'm smart enough to stay right where I belong_

_And I'm faithful enough to know that this is meant to be_

_And if it's not, then don't speak_

_Don't ruin it, let me dream_

_Hear me, hear me this is for my baby_

_There will never be another_

_There's so many ways I love you_

_And that's just for the record, babe_

Mimi stretched holding the sheets close to her with a yawn, "Hey yourself."_ I need you, need you I can't wait to see youI so love when were together_

_Can't nobody do it better_

_And that's just for the record, babe_

She was now sitting up her long blackish brown hair looked ten shades lighter in the illuminated morning light. _I can't be perfect, no one is flawlessBut rest in mind I'll be there through the good and the bad and the ugly and worse_

_So if there's any way to cheat_

_Don't tell me 'cause I don't wanna know_

She turned head around to face him, while the rest of her body was facing the window eventually turning toward him, "So what's on the agenda today?"

_And if there's any way to leave_

_Don't tell me 'cause I don't wanna go_

_I don't wanna go to sleep 'cause I don't wanna miss you_

"Well. I got to make sure by eleven we go to the restaurant and finally pay back the waiter we stiffed and didn't pay. _This is team and I love my position _And then work, both of us and then whatever you want." Roger said hoisting himself to the edge of the bed to put on his boxers that were lying on the floor from the night before.

Mimi laughed, "That's right, we forgot to pay him back. _Lead me anywhere, I'll go with you there_

Roger looked back at Mimi, _Hear me, hear me this is for my baby_

_There will never be another_

_There's so many ways I love you_

_And that's just for the record, babe_

"Yeah. We gotta get that done, we don't have much time for that. It's been making my stomach churn." _I need you, need youI can't wait to see you_

_I so love when were together_

_Can't nobody do it betterAnd that's just for the record, babe_

"Same." Mimi said finding her tee-shirt in the drawer by the bed and dressing up for the day. The shirt was white cut off the shoulders with the words '_somebody loves me lots_' with a heart in pink a nickname she had since birth in pink. The straps of her bra were black with a black belt around her waist and some jeans before she started brushing her hair, "Ugh, I don't even feel like doing my hair today."

Roger joked just running his fingers through, "Ha, All done."

"Jerk." _Hear me, hear me_

"You love me though." _This is for my baby_

"No I don't!" _There__ will never be another_

_There's so many ways I love you_

_And that's just for the record, babe_

"Oh?" Roger asked picking her up throwing on her bed and beginning to tickle her into oblivion, or what it seemed. _I__ need you, need you I can't wait to see you _She lost control in bought of laughter gasping for air from her laughing, "Still don't love me?" She attempted to break free but Roger knew all her silly flails.

_I so love when were together_

_Can't nobody do it better_

"Okay fine, you're a v-ha oh my Gosh - very loveable jerk! And . . " Mimi said between laughs, "I love you."Roger stood in front of her by backing away and she stood up and laughed again taking his hand saying, "Let's go!" She saw Roger with the wallet and they waltzed out hand in hand.

_And that's just for the record, babe _


	19. nineteen

**Authors Note : **Wow. I haven't added in awhile. I miss this story - but I've been really busy lately. So I'm back and here is chapter 19 - I promise I will never abandon for too long ever ever again. This chapter s really lame it's been sitting in my comp for awhile.

**Chapter Nineteen : One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

Mimi and Roger ventured off to the restaurant they stiffed the waiter at. It looked just as beautiful as it did at night, the fancy drapes and decorations the perfectly dressed employees and customers. The floral arrangements in the foyer were so expensive you wouldn't even want to look at them for too long, and they stuck out like a sore thumb. Roger went to the matr'd's podium.

"Hello, how many?"

"We aren't dining." Roger told the slightly ticked off man who was dressed in a suit. He recognized Roger from the week before, and he wasn't surprised if the waiter told him about him. From the look on his face, he obviously knew. He was slightly embarrassed, but he knew he had to make things right. "A few weeks ago, my credit card got declined and I promised I'd return when I got things sorted out." he added.

"Oh. I heard about you." Roger looked down and sighed as the matr'd waltzed back into the kitchen briskly pulling aside the waiter and talking to him for a few moments, he shook hands with him at the end of the conversation before the waiter had walked up to Mimi and Roger. He smiled and he was surprised, "I-I. . ."

"You don't have to say anything. I'm a man of my word."

"Thank-you. Next time, dinner is on me."

Roger smiled and nodded, "No, I want to thank you. You took really good care of us the night before and thanks for that. Goodbye."Roger said to the waiter before waving and taking Mimi with him out the door of the restaurant. Mimi held his hand as they walked around town together, "So now that we have that sorted out, what do you want to do?"

Mimi smiled at Roger and shrugged, "What do you wanna do?" As they were walking the screeching sound of sirens were echoing along the main street in the distance becoming louder as Mimi and Roger stepped to the sidewalk. The vehicles were going on the direction of their complex. She worriedly looked at her boyfriend and sighed, "Why do I have a bad feeling?" Mimi sighed, "I gotta go."

Mimi just thought the worse, she thought something happened to her friend. She knew Trixie's ex was a violent guy. She ran quickly, luckily the main street wasn't far of a hike. Roger ran quick but wasn't as quick as Mimi.

When they reached the house Trixie's door was open and she was being wheeled by stretcher into the ambulance. Roger out of breath leaned against the wall of the hall in the apartment. Mimi tapped the paramedic who was on the scene, he turned quickly around stopping what the was doing and Mimi saw her friend. She had that bad gut feeling, she was badly bruised up.

"The neighbor heard an argument, it sounded violent and they called the cops and the cops called us." The paramedic said to Mimi sternly.

"Mimi." Trixie murmured amongst the chaos. Mimi turned her attention to her friend, "Come with me to the hospital, please?" she asked pleadingly.

The paramedic nodded Mimi looked to Roger and he nodded as Mimi boarded into the vehicle.


End file.
